Aka Tsuki: The end of the people you love
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Kematian Hinamori menyisakan luka bagi Toushiro. Pertemuannya secara langsung dengan Rukia membuatnya menghadapi hari-hari penuh terror. Review!
1. Meet after a long time

**Aka Tsuki**

A mature-contented fic from Sarugaki Sacchi. Didapatkan setelah setiap hari mengulang-ulang Porno Graffiti-Koyoi Tsuki ga Miezutomo. Berniat bikin fic normal, tapi gilanya keluar, dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini…

Disclaimer: Ambo tahu, Bleach bukan punya ambo. Ambo ngaku, fic ini punya ambo.

* * *

Malam ini, malam peringatan setahun kematian Kuchiki Rukia, semua orang maupun Shinigami yang mengenalnya berduka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, didukung suasana Karakura malam ini. Karakura sudah seperti kota hantu saja. Bulan bagaikan enggan menyinari kota ini pada malam hari, sudah berminggu-minggu Karakura diterpa hujan deras dan angin kencang pada malam hari, seakan-akan sang Sode No Shirayuki adalah sesuatu yang paling ingin dilihat oleh bulan. Untung saja rumah-rumah penduduk tetap kokoh berdiri.

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

Yuzu Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki tengah beristirahat setelah menjalani hari yang begitu berat. Kakak mereka, Ichigo Kurosaki, belumlah pulang dari rumah temannya, sedangkan ayah mereka, Isshin Kurosaki, sedang keluar kota karena panggilan rumah sakit. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Yuzu dan Karin tetap terjaga karena tak satupun dari mereka yang mau tidur tanpa kehadiran sang kakak tertua. Karin sedang membuatkan susu hangat, Yuzu sedang menghangatkan diri dengan duduk di sofa di ruang tengah sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Malam ini Karakura begitu dingin, diakibatkan oleh badai kecil yang menerpanya setiap malam. Yuzu menengok ke arah jendela yang tak jauh dari sofa, memandang kota malam ini, pemandangan diluar sungguh tidak mengenakkan mata. Jalanan gelap, Lampu-lampu tidak begitu meneranginya, cahaya yang dikeluarkan remang-remang, rumah-rumah penduduk seperti kosong dan sudah diabaikan bertahun-tahun. Yuzu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langit, langit begitu gelap berwarna kelabu, bukan Biru seperti biasanya. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa baginya seiring berjalannya waktu. Yang menjadi masalah bukanlah pemandangan, tetapi suhu kota yang makin hari makin turun. Dikalau pagi tiba, Matahari seakan-akan sudah tiada. Yang mewarnai hari hanyalah warna abu-abu gelap. Makanya, suasana hati penduduk Karakura memburuk belakangan ini.

'Aku ingin hari-hari seperti ini cepat berakhir….'pikir Yuzu.

Karin datang membawakan dua gelas susu hangat ke meja tamu, tempat Yuzu berada. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Yuzu, meja menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Yuzu… Kau kenapa?"tanya Karin sambil menaruh gelas-gelas perlahan-lahan ke meja. Pertanyaan Karin membangunkan Yuzu dari pikirannya yang melayang tak bertujuan. Ia mengambil segelas susu, lalu menenguknya sekali.

"Karin-chan… Aku berharap hari-hari seperti ini segera berakhir…"kata Yuzu penuh harap. Karin tersentak, ia terdiam lalu memikirkan kebenaran kata-kata Yuzu. Karin memindahkan kursinya dan duduk didepan Yuzu, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Yuzu.

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu…"balas Karin sambil tersenyum. Dirabanya pundak Yuzu, ternyata Yuzu gemetaran. Ia kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan. Bukan hanya pemandangan luar yang mecekam, rumah mereka yang sepertinya aman untuk ditinggali sekarang inipun sangat gelap karena Listrik tak begitu kuat menyala karena ditahan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini.

"Kau mau aku menyalakan lilin untuk penerangan?"tanya Karin. Yuzu menangguk. Dengan segera Karin bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan setengah berlari ke dapur. Di dapur ia mencari lilin di lemari yang letaknya diatas kompor.

"_Hahahaha….."_

Terdengar seseorang tertawa sambil melewati Karin.

Otomatis ia kaget, lalu menengok ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu ia kembali mencari lilin. Udara diluar dan didalam sama saja menusuknya. Udara malam membelai tengkuknya lembut, membuat rambut hitam pendeknya membelai pipinya, Karin bergidik.

Setelah cukup lama meraba-raba isi lemari, akhirnya ia menemukan lilin. Dengan segera ia meraihnya, lalu mencari piring kecil sebagai tatakan. Lalu ia menyalakan kompor untuk menyalakan lilin, beberapa kali diputar, kompor tidak mau menyala. Angin tidak mungkin cukup kencang untuk meredupkan api yang keluar.

'Sial!!! Ada apa sih dengan benda ini????!!!'batin Karin kesal. Ia terus memutarnya berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dengan kesal ia memukul kompor sekuat tenaga.

Yuzu yang sedang melamun di ruang tengah pun tersentak.

"Karin-chan, ada apa???"tanya Yuzu dari kejauhan.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tangannya menyapu keringat dingin dari jidatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yuzu…"balas Karin.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat sesuatu seperti es menyentuh bagian kiri tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia merasa pipinya sedang bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari sutera. Dengan takut ia memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas pelan-pelan.

'Tenanglah Karin, kau memang bisa melihat hantu dan hollow… Tapi hantu dan hollow hampir tak pernah menyakitimu…'Karin berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang disebelahnya itu berwujud seperti manusia, hanya saja ia tak berani menoleh karena sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya ini seperti mayat.

"_Lama tak jumpa, Karin Kurosaki…."_suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Karin. Memang menakutkan, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa familier dengan suara ini. Dengan nafas tak beraturan juga dengan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat, ia membuka mulut….

"Ka..kau… Bukankah kau sudah…."Karin tidak berani menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Terdengar suara itu tertawa kecil.

"_Sudah lama aku tidak mampir kesini…. Mana kakakmu???"_suara itu bertanya lagi. Karin menyadari kalau yang sedang bebicaranya adalah seseorang yang tengah merangkulnya sekarang.

"Ia.. Be…belum pulang dari rumah Sado-san…"balas Karin ketakutan. Suara itu mendesis pelan. Sepertinya ia kurang suka mendengar kabar tersebut.

"_Sungguh?"_tanyanya lagi. Karin mengangguk pelan. Orang itu melepaskan rangkulannya dari Karin, lalu membalikkan tubuh Karin agar bisa melihatnya secara jelas.

Karin benar-benar ketakutan begitu tahu siapa yang sedang mengunjunginya malam ini. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tetapi tenggorokannya kering. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, Karin sadar bahwa ia memang mengenal orang itu.

"Ba…bagaimana kau bisa kesini???? Kau 'kan sudah……."bisik Karin takut. Ia melihat tangan-tangan dingin yang tengah memegangi kedua pundaknya, ia melihat sosok perempuan yang kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih tua daripadanya. Tingginya tak jauh berbeda. Rambutnya telihat berwarna ungu kelabu. Matanya lebar, warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya depannya cukup panjang hingga membelah wajahnya jadi dua. Karin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu ia membukanya, ketakutannya sudah sirna, ia tersenyum bahagia. Lalu memeluk sosok orang yang sudah lama ia tidak temui itu.

"Rukia-neesan…. Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu!!!!!"ucap Karin pelan, hingga tidak terdengar oleh Yuzu. Rukia membelai rambut Karin.

"Benarkah ini kau?? Bukankah kau sudah mati tepat hari ini setahun yang lalu?"bisik Karin, ia terlalu bahagia.

"Tidak, aku masih ada disini… Aku masih hidup, aku nyata…"balas Rukia.

Yuzu sudah lelah menunggu Karin. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke dapur…

Ditemukannya Karin sedang memeluk udara kosong, air mata Karin mengalir.

"Karin-chan, kau lama sekali… Kau sedang apa sendirian disini?"tanya Yuzu heran.

"Aku sedang mencari lilin, tebak siapa yang sedang berdiri disebelahku ini!!!"ujar Karin bangga. Yuzu menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak biasa baginya melihat Karin bertingkah aneh. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Karin-chan, yang benar saja… Kau pasti mengantuk, lihatlah… Kau _sendirian_ disini…"kata Yuzu.

Mendengarnya, Karin pun meluruskan bibirnya. Ia baru sadar, kalau Yuzu sampai tidak melihat Rukia. Ia baru saja dalam bahaya.

"Ah, iya aku akan segera menyalakan kompornya. Kau kembali saja ke ruang tengah, aku mau menyalakan kompor…"ujar Karin mengalihkan perhatian Yuzu.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu yah…."balas Yuzu yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Setelah Yuzu pergi, Karin kembali meneteskan keringat dingin, kali ini jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau.. Yuzu tidak dapat melihatmu!!!! Mau apa kau disini???"bisik Karin marah. Rukia tersenyum sadis, matanya berubah merah.

"Kau menyadarinya ya……"ucap Rukia.

**BRAK**

Rukia mendorong tubuh Karin hingga jatuh menabrak sudut meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Uaarghh!!!!"Karin berteriak kencang, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Rukia tersenyum sadis.

"Karin-chan, ada apa??!!!!!"teriak Yuzu. Teriakan Karin membuat Yuzu cemas.

Karin tidak ingin membuat Yuzu dalam bahaya, jadi dia berbohong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi kakiku membentur meja!!!"balas Karin berbohong. Yuzu menghela napas lega.

"Ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan…"kata Yuzu.

Karin meraba ubun-ubunnya yang terbentur meja, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kepalanya. Saat tangannya ia hadapkan pada wajahnya, terlihat sesuatu menyerupai darah hanya saja tak terlalu meyakinkan karena warnanya tak jelas.

Karin mengerang kesakitan. Rukia masih menatapnya sadis.

"Mau apa kau kesini????!!!!"bisik Karin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, mana Ichigo?"tanya Rukia sambil melipat tangannya lalu melayang ke arah Karin.

"Ka..kau??? Bahkan tidak berjalan!!!! Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal"Karin menggeram pelan.

"Yah, aku memang tidak lagi berjalan…"Rukia mengangkat bahu. Angin malam membuat gaun hitam pendek yang dipakai Rukia berkibar-kibar. Matanya melebar, dengan sekejap, matanya hitam pekat, tak ada bola mata. Karin memundurkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang, Icchi-nii belum pulang…"balas Karin. Rukia membungkukkan badannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Karin bisa merasakan Rukia tidak bernapas.

"Jangan… Bohong!!!"ancam Rukia.

"Aku tidak bohong!!!! Lalu kenapa kau mencarinya???!!!!"Karin berusaha menendang Rukia, namun tendangannya malah menembus tubuh Rukia. Rukia terkekeh.

'Aneh sekali, tadi dia terasa begitu nyata!!! Kenapa sekarang malah begini???!!!!'batin Karin terkejut.

"Hmm… Kau mencoba melawan ya…"ejek Rukia. Matanya yang tak berbentuk dan menakutkan itu menatap Karin dalam-dalam. Diam-diam Karin meraih sesuatu diatas meja makan. Ia menarik tangannya, lalu mendodongkannya kearah Rukia. Melihatnya, hanya membuat Rukia semakin terkekeh.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan benda seperti ini?"tanya Rukia, jarinya menyentuh ujung pisau, lalu dengan lembut ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju pergelangan tangan kanan Karin. Karin gemetaran saat tangan mayat itu menyentuhnya. Dengan gesit Rukia merebut pisau itu dari Karin dan mengarahkannya pada Karin.

"Keadaan berbalik sekarang…"ucap Rukia. Karin hanya terdiam, mulutnya menganga.

"Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengannya, aku rindu sekali padanya…"Rukia menggesekkan pisau itu pelan-pelan di pipi Karin.

**CRASH**

Darah segar mengalir dari pipi Karin. Kali ini rasa sakitnya bertambah, setelah merasa darah yang mengalir dari ubun-ubunnya belum cukup membuatnya menderita. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kasar, lalu mengerutkannya. Lalu membukanya lagi…

"Ka…Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!!!!!! Kau hanya akan membunuhnya!!!!!"ucap Karin pelan tapi penuh emosi. Rukia menjambak rambut Karin, menarik kepalanya kedepan, lalu membenturkannya dengan keras ke meja. Karin mengepalkan tangannya, menahan sakit. Darah mengalir lagi dan turun melalui keningnya, matanya tak dapat melihat begitu jelas karena tertutup darah.

"Justru itu yang ingin kulakukan, aku ingin balas dendam padanya…"ucap Rukia tenang sambil memberikan tatapan iba pada Karin. Tangannya berpindah dari kepala menuju leher.

"Ka..kalau begitu… Aku harus memperingatinya segera…."ancam Karin. Rukia menggeram pelan, ia mengangkat tubuh Karin ke atas dengan tangannya. Karin tak mampu bernafas.

"Kurasa tidak, karena aku akan menghabisimu sekarang…."balas Rukia.

"A..apa yang dilakukan oleh Icchi-nii sampai kau ingin membunuhnya??"tanya Karin setengah berbisik karena suaranya tertahan oleh cengkeraman Rukia.

"Bukan Urusanmu…"Rukia memperkuat cengkeramannya. Karin meronta-ronta, berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga. Namun gerakan itu terhenti, tubuhnya sudah semakin lemas. Energi kehidupan seolah sirna perlahan-lahan dari tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya semakin pelan.. Nafasnya semakin menipis, kelopak mata Karin perlahan menutup. Karin telah meninggal dunia. Rukia melepaskan cengkeramannya, mengakibatkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu membentur lantai. Dengan tawa menakutkan, Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan Karin.

* * *

Ichigo baru saja pulang dari rumah Chad. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Ia berhenti depan gerbang rumahnya, lalu memencet bel.

Yuzu langsung bangkit dan membuka pintu, mengambil dua payung untuknya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Kakak!!!!"sapa Yuzu sambil membukakan pintu. Lalu, Ichigo masuk.

"Hai Yuzu, maaf pulang malam. Kau tidak tidur?"tanya Ichigo sambil mengunci kembali pintunya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur kalau tidak ada Kakak"jawab Yuzu sambil berjalan menuju rumah, membukakan pintu, lalu mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk.

"Terima kasih…"ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala Yuzu dengan tangan besarnya yang basah.

"Sama-sama….."balas Yuzu. Ekspresi Ichigo kembali datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Karin??? Kalian tidak menyalakan lilin???? Rumah gelap sekali…"kata Ichigo sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Aku periksa sebentar yah, tadi Karin-chan bilang ia mau mengambil lilin di dapur…"ujar Yuzu.

Ichigo mengangguk. Langsung Yuzu berlari ke arah dapur, ia cemas.

Sesampainya didapur, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Karin-chan… Dimana kau?"panggil Yuzu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Haloo… Karin-chan… Kakak sudah pulang lho"ucap Yuzu sambil berjalan maju, lalu ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Yuzu pun menunduk, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa itu. Lalu ia mencari lilin, dengan segera ia menyalakan kompor dan membakar sumbu lilin. Ia kembali ke tempat tadi dia berdiri. Ia duduk jongkok, mengarahkan lilinnya ke benda tadi. Ia melihat seseorang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah. Ia mengenal orang itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yuzu teriak sekuat tenaga. Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung bangkit dan berlari kedapur.

"Ada apa…Yuzu?!!!!!"Ichigo terkejut ketika melihat adiknya jongkok menutupi sesuatu.

"Kakak… Karin-chan…."Yuzu memindahkan tubuhnya agar Ichigo dapat melihat jelas Karin. Karin terlentang di dekat meja makan, matanya tertutup, wajahnya penuh darah, badannya biru karena terbentur lantai.

"Karin…."Ichigo terkejut bukan main melihatnya.

Koyoi, tsuki wa doko wo terasu no? Atsui kumo ni oowareta sora  
Koyoi, kimi wa dare ni dakareteiru no ka ame ni hitori nakou ka

Tonight, where does the moon shine on? From the sky covered in thick clouds  
Tonight, who are you embraced by? Are you going to cry alone in the rain?

* * *

CHAPTER 1

-END-

* * *

No….. Karin-chan!!!!!! –lebay-

Maaf yah kalo jadi mature gini, maaf juga kalau Rukia jadi jahat. TT_TT

Ini gara-gara dengerin OST-nya FTB tiap hari…

Maaf kalau jelek, tapi..

REVIEW!!!! –Dikemplang-

O iya, mau minta saran nih... Sebaiknya dikasih rate apa?


	2. I'll show you something

**Aka Tsuki**

Chap 2

Disclaimer: Kubo-sama yang punya Bleach, daku yang punya fic ini…….

* * *

Ichigo dan Yuzu menunggu taksi didepan rumah mereka. Yuzu memegang payung sambil meneduhkan kakaknya. Ichigo menggendong tubuh Karin yang sudah dingin. Hujan semakin deras, udara semakin dingin menembus kulit. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi pun tiba. Ichigo dan Yuzu segera memberhentikannya dan masuk. Ichigo di depan, Yuzu dan Karin di jok belakang.

"Kemana tujuan kalian????"tanya supir taksi.

"Rumah Sakit Ishida…."jawab Ichigo. Yuzu tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kakak!!!! Rumah Sakit Ishida 'kan jauh dari sini!!!!"protesnya. Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kakak tahu!!!! Tapi itu satu-satunya Rumah Sakit yang buka sekarang ini!!!!!"balas Ichigo. Yuzu pun terdiam dan menunduk.

"Baiklah, maaf kalau aku membuat kakak marah…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"ucap Yuzu terisak. Air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan… Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu…."suruh Ichigo. Yuzu menyenderkan dirinya ke belakang jok yang empuk. Ia dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Karin. Ia meraba-raba, mencari tangan Karin. Lalu, ia memegangnya begitu erat walaupun darah di dalam tangan itu sudah berhenti mengalir. Perlahan-lahan ia pun tertidur.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Ishida….

"Yuzu, kau pergi dulu saja…. Kakak mau membayar taksi dulu…"ucap Ichigo. Yuzu pun berjalan ke dalam Rumah Sakit Ishida sambil membopong Karin. Setelah Yuzu pergi, Ichigo membalikkan badannya.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar????"tanya Ichigo. Supir itu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, jangan habiskan waktumu… Kelihatannya adikmu kebingungan di dalam sana…"ujar supir taksi sambil melihat ke arah Yuzu.

"Terima kasih…."ujar Ichigo. Supir taksi itu mengangguk.

"Ya… sama-sama…. Selamat malam…"Supir taksi itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ichigo segera berlari kedalam Rumah Sakit Ishida, Yuzu mengengok sana-sini, tak tahu harus kemana karena ia tidak begitu mengenal tata letak Rumah Sakit Ishida.

"Ada apa, Yuzu????"tanya Ichigo.

"Kakak, kalau mau ke UGD sebelah mana ya????"tanya Yuzu. Ichigo menarik tangannya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kiri dari pintu masuk.

"Sebelah sini…"gumam Ichigo.

Ryuuken baru saja mengunci kantornya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ishida sudah menunggu di mobil. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seseorang datang ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Ishida-san…"seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak lihat ya???? Sekarang sudah malam??? Kau mau apa????"tanya Ryuuken kesal. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat Ichigo bersama adik-adiknya.

"Oh, kau… Ada apa???"tanya Ryuuken.

"Anoo, Ishida-san… Adikku dalam keadaan kritis, ia ditemukan tergelepak didapur tadi pukul 12…"jelas Ichigo. Ryuuken membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang, ada nyawa seseorang yang harus ia selamatkan malam ini. Ia merogoh kantong jasnya, mengambil ponselnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau menghubungi seseorang…."Ichigo mengangguk menurut. Lalu Ryuuken memencet nomor seseorang.

* * *

**DRRT DRRT**

HP Uryuu bergetar, ia sudah ketiduran di mobil. Tetapi, getaran HP-nya membuatnya terbangun. Lalu ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo…"ucap Uryuu dengan nada lelah.

"Halo, Uryuu. Ini aku, kau kesini sekarang juga, aku akan tidak akan pulang untuk waktu yang cukup lama"jelas Ryuuken. Uryuu tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ya…yang benar saja!!!! Kau tidak lihat pukul berapa sekarang??? Lalu siapa yang datang padamu malam-malam begini sampai kau tidak mau pulang????!"protes Uryuu.

"Temanmu, Kurosaki. Adiknya dalam keadaan kritis, aku mau kau menemaninya selagi aku memeriksa adiknya…"suruh Ryuuken. Uryuu menghela napas.

"Baiklah… aku akan segera ke sana…."balas Uryuu.

* * *

"Baiklah, kau… Nona Kurosaki, tunggulah diluar bersama Kakakmu, biar saya yang memeriksanya…"pinta Ryuuken pada Yuzu. Yuzu mengangguk kecewa, lalu berjalan ke ruang tunggu diluar. Ichigo sudah duduk bersebrangan dengan Ishida.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ichigo.

"Pak Dokter menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini…"balas menggeser tempat duduknya, memberi tempat untuk Yuzu. Yuzu melompat duduk.

"Oi, Kurosaki…"panggil Ishida. Ichigo dan Yuzu menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan saudaramu itu????"tanya Uryuu. Ichigo mengangkat bahu, lalu Uryuu melirik Yuzu. Yuzu menunduk sedih.

"Aku…aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Karin-chan, aku sempat mendengarnya berteriak kencang sekali, tapi ia bilang ia tidak apa-apa…."jelas Yuzu sedih, air matanya kembali mengalir. Ichigo merangkul Yuzu.

"Sudahlah… Jangan menangis lagi…"pinta Ichigo. Yuzu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku…aku merasa… kalau Karin-chan sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi…"ucap Yuzu dengan nada serak. Ichigo menempelkan kepala adiknya di dadanya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang buruk… Siapa tahu tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan….."ucap Ichigo.

Uryuu terharu melihat mereka, betapa tragisnya peristiwa yang mereka alami.

"Kau kakak yang baik, Kurosaki…"puji Uryuu.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan pujian…"balas Ichigo.

**BRAK!!!!!**

Ryuuken membuka pintu dengan kasar, wajahnya tampak kecewa. Ichigo dan Yuzu langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, begitu juga Uryuu.

"Bagaimana????"tanya Ichigo. Ryuuken menghela napas, menguatkan diri untuk mengucapkannya.

"Terdapat banyak luka di kepala, beberapa organ tubuhnya rusak karena benturan, kelihatannya, penyebab utamanya adalah cekikan…."jelas Ryuuken.

"Lalu, bagaimana dia sekarang????"tanya Yuzu sambil bersembunyi dibalik Ichigo. Ryuuken memenjamkan matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menggeleng lemah. Yuzu terperosot di sebelah Ichigo. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bohong…."bantah Ichigo.

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi ia kehabisan darah…."ujar Ryuuken. Yuzu maju menghadap Ryuuken, ia menggenggam jas dokter yang putih itu.

"Paman, paman ini 'kan dokter… Kenapa Karin-chan tidak bisa diselamatkan???!!!!!"Tangis Yuzu pun pecah. Ryuuken sudah tahu bahwa akan begini jadinya. Ichigo menarik Yuzu, lalu memeluknya… Keduanya sama-sama menangis.

"Yuzu, biarkan Karin pergi…"bisik Ichigo. Yuzu menggeleng dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku sayang sekali pada Karin-chan… Aku tidak mau ia pergi!!!!!!"balas Yuzu.

"Aku akan mengurusnya malam ini, kalian menginap saja di rumahku….."suruh Ryuuken.

"Terima kasih, Ishida-san…."ujar Ichigo. Ryuuken mengangguk. Lalu Ichigo berbalik meninggalkannya.

* * *

Uryuu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang amat besar dan megah. Ichigo dan Yuzu turun. Uryuu memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Maaf membuatmu jadi repot, Ishida…."ucap Ichigo. Uryuu menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak perlu…. Itulah gunanya teman…"balas Uryuu. Ichigo tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih….."balas Ichigo. Lalu mengikuti Uryuu yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu….

"Baiklah, kamar kalian ada disebelah kamarku, beristirahatlah… Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku, ada jalan pintas ke kamarku…"jelas Uryuu. Ichigo mengangguk, lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Yuzu tidur di kasur, Ichigo di sofa dekat pintu. Lalu, Ichigo pun mematikan lampunya, lalu kembali ke sofa.

"Kakak…"panggil Yuzu yang masih terjaga.

"Hn?"Ichigo membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi dengannya…"balas Yuzu.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin tahu…. Apa yang menyebabkannya seperti ini… Apakah itu terjadi dengan sendirinya atau tidak…"berubahnya intonasi dalam kata-kata Yuzu, membuat Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ma…maksudmu…"

"Ya… Aku ingin tahu…. Apakah Karin-chan meninggal karena bunuh diri… Atau dibunuh…"jelas Yuzu.

"Lalu…. Apa yang akan kau lakukan???"tanya Ichigo. Sesaat atmosfir ruangan berubah, terasa seperti ia tidak sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak SMP.

"Kalau ia mati bunuh diri, aku akan ikut dengannya… Kalau ia mati dibunuh, aku akan membunuh orang yang melakukan itu, setelah itu aku akan ikut mati bersamanya…"jelas Yuzu. Benar-benar mengerikan, peristiwa ini sudah mengubah Yuzu keseluruhan. Tak pernah Ichigo berpikir kalau adiknya itu akan membalas dendam.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu… kau pasti sangat lelah…"suruh Ichigo.

"Baiklah….."balas Yuzu.

* * *

Di atap rumah sakit kosong, tempat pertama kali Don Kan'onji bertemu Ichigo….

"Lama tak kemari ya… Taichou…"ucap seorang lelaki berbadan besar berambut merah diikat, Abarai Renji. Disebelahnya, ada salah seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya. Kakak dari Rukia Kuchiki. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk menikmati malam.

"Sudah setahun aku tidak berjumpa dengannya…."gumam Byakuya. Renji menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya…."ucap Renji. Byakuya menunduk sedih.

**SRAK**

Terdengar bunyi benda bergesekan, Renji menengok ke belakang, tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ada apa, Renji?"tanya Byakuya. Renji menghadap Byakuya.

"Tidak… Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…"balas Renji.

**TAP**

Terdengar seperti seseorang menapakkan kakinya. Kali ini, Renji tidak menengok.

'Hanya perasaan saja…. Hanya perasaan saja…'batin Renji.

**TAP TAP**

Suara langkah itu semakin jelas. Bulu kuduk Renji berdiri.

'Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain aku dan Taichou, untuk apa aku takut?????'pikir Renji, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"_Renji…."_

Seseorang terdengar membisikkan namanya. Renji kembali bergidik.

"Siapa kau????"bisiknya pelan.

"_Renji…. Abarai…."_

Suara itu membisikkan namanya lagi. Renji mendengarnya, dan ia sadar kalau ia mengenali suara itu….

"Kau…..?"

"_Renji…. Aku disini…." _

"Rukia…?"Renji berusaha berbisik sekecil mungkin agar Byakuya tak curiga. Namun percuma saja, telinga Byakuya kelewat tajam.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Renji????"tanya Byakuya. Renji menengok terkejut kearah Byakuya, ia melihat Rukia melayang di belakang Byakuya, masih dengan gaun hitam pendeknya, dan mata Hitam tak berbentuk itu, ia tersenyum licik kearah Renji. Membuatnya bergidik.

"Dibelakangmu, Taichou…"ucap Renji gemetaran sambil menunjuk kearah Rukia. Byakuya heran melihat tingkah laku bawahannya, lalu ia mengengok ke belakang. Matanya melebar terkejut, ia tak percaya siapa yang datang mengunjunginya malam ini. Adiknya yang telah cukup lama

Tiada. Rukia tersenyum lembut padanya, menutupi nafsu membunuhnya yang tinggi.

"Nii… Sama…"ucap Rukia sambil berpura-pura berjalan kearah Byakuya, lalu memeluknya.

Renji tak bisa bergerak, seolah-olah kakinya sudah menempel dengan lantai atap. Dibalik pundak kiri Byakuya, ia melihat Rukia memberikan tatapan ancaman kepada Renji.

"Nii-sama… Aku merindukanmu…."bisiknya ditelinga Byakuya. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Aku pun begitu……"balasnya berbisik.

Rukia mengeluarkan air mata palsu, berusaha mengelabui Byakuya lebih jauh. Byakuya bisa merasakan kemejanya basah.

"Rukia, bukankah kau sudah…."

Belum selesai Byakuya berbicara, Rukia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Byakuya.

"Aku masih ada Nii-sama… Aku masih nyata…."ucapnya. Byakuya pun berhenti bertanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu… Kemana saja kau??????"tanya Byakuya.

"Taichou!!!! Ta…"Renji berhenti memanggil Byakuya begitu ia melihat Rukia memberikan tatapan ancaman lagi. Ia tahu Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Jangan hiraukan Renji…."ucap Byakuya yang masih antusias akan kepergian adiknya selama ini.

"Baiklah… Selama ini aku…… Tinggal disini…."balas Rukia. Byakuya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tahukah kamu kalau kepergianmu membuatku begitu cemas??? Tahukah kamu kalau saat kau pergi, Seireitei sedang berperang???"tanya Byakuya santai. Rukia menunduk mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah…. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…."balas Rukia dengan nada sedih.

"Tak apa, semuanya sudah berakhir… Dan kau selamat…."ucap Byakuya. Rukia tersenyum licik dibalik rambutnya. Diam-diam ia mendorong Byakuya ke tepi atap. Ia menatap bulan, memastikan malam ini bulan Purnama benar-benar ada.

"Ada apa????"tanya Byakuya. Renji melihat itu semua, ia tahu bahwa Rukia akan membunuh Byakuya. Ia berlari, tetapi kakinya terasa berat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dikakinya, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat meilaht genangan darah kental menggenangi kakinya sepeti Lumpur. Ia menutup hidungnya karena tak tahan dengan bau amis yang menyengat, llau berjalan sekuat tenaga melawan genangan darah itu. Rukia memutar wajahnya 45 derajat ke Kanan. Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu, Renji berusaha membaca apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Ia terkejut bukan main begitu mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"_Sayang sekali, sudah terlambat"_

Bisikan itu terdengar amat jelas ditelinganya. Renji terus memajukan langkahnya, berusaha menyadarkan Byakuya dari ilusi kesedihan yang membuatnya tidak menyadari kematian sudah dihadapannya.

"Taichou!!!!!!!!!"panggil Renji. Byakuya tidak menjawab. Bukannya ia menghiraukan, tetapi ia tidak mendengar. Rasa Rindu-nya pada Rukia membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat apapun disekitarnya. Semua yang ada dipikirannya hanya tertuju pada Rukia.

"Selamat…."ucap Rukia. Byakuya memberikan tatapan 'Selamat apa' pada Rukia.

Rukia dengan cepat mendorong Byakuya hingga terjatuh, lalu ia menempatkan kedua kaki mungilnya diatas perut Byakuya. Kemudian menarik kedua tangan Byakuya, dengan segera ia menginjakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga ke perut Byakuya.

"Ohok!!!!"Byakuya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Rukia kembali menghujamkan kedua kakinya, kali ini keduanya mengunci leher Byakuya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Renji berusaha berlari kearah Byakuya, anehnya, kakinya sudah lebih leluasa bergerak. Genangan darah itu tiba-tiba hilang.

"TAICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"serunya dengan suara serak.

**DRAK!!!!! **

Tubuhnya membentur keras tanah. Rukia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Byakuya.

"Ru..kia!!!!"geram Byakuya pelan, ia tak mampu lagi bergerak, organ tubuhnya sudah bocor, tulangnya remuk.

"Oh, kau masih hidup????"tanya Rukia dengan nada sadis. Ia menatap Byakuya sesaat, lalu terbang keatas perut Byakuya.

"Kau masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit 'kan?????"tanya Rukia. Byakuya diam tak membalas. Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian menyeringai sadis.

"Aku ingin…. Kau merasakan… INI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Rukia kembali menghujamkan kakinya dengan sadis siatas perut Byakuya. Ia menginjak-injaknya sekuat tenaga. Ia menghancurkan bagian bawah Tulang Rusuk Byakuya. Kemudian melompat maju menuju dada.

"Hm….. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau kau orang yang bebal….. Selamat Tinggal!!!!!"gumam Rukiayang kemudian ter. Ia menekukkan lututnya, kemudian melompat dan mendarat dengan kencang di atas dada Byakuya sampai Paru-paru Byakuya hancur. Byakuya mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali.

"Taichou!!!!!!!!!!!!"panggil Renji histeris. Dengan segera ia merogoh kantungnya, mengambil selembar kertas kecil. Setelah menemukannya, ia menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah lalu membuat sebuah pesan. Setelah selesai, ia segera mencari jalan untuk kabur atau tempat untuk sembunyi.

**WUSSSH**

"Mau kemana kau… wakil kapten Abarai???"tanya Rukia yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Renji menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia berhasil turun dari atap.

"Bukan urusanmu!!!!!"balas Renji berpura-pura agar Rukia tidak mengetahui niatnya untuk kabur.

"Kau yakin???? Kurasa aku berhak ikut campur dalam ini…."ucap Rukia. Ia melayang kearah Renji.

"Ayolah, Abarai-kun….. Beritahu aku kemana tujuanmu…."pinta Rukia sambil menahan Renji dengan kedua tangan dinginnya yang keras bagai marmer. Renji menggeleng keras. Rukia merogoh kantong kanan celana Renji. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan pesan yang tadi dibuat Renji. Lalu menodongnya tepat di dada kiri Renji, dimana didalamnya terdapat sumber kehidupannya, Jantung.

"Aku tahu… Kalau kau akan segera membunuhku…"ucap Renji. Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau memang peramal hebat!!!!!! Aku kagum padamu!!!!'seru Rukia gembira. Lengkingan tawanya membuat malam itu semakin menyeramkan.

"Renji… Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu…"ucap Rukia. Renji menatapnya penasaran.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi begitu gelap, berselimutkan awan hitam. Udara menjadi semakin dingin sampai menembus kulit.

"Aku ingin kau tahu…. Apa maksud dari Bulan Merah yang muncul malam ini????"tanya Rukia. Rukia mengangkat tangannya kelangit, lalu menurunkannya lagi. Awan hitam yang tadi menyelimuti langit dengan cepat menghilang, tampaklah Bulan Purnama yang semerah darah.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?????"tanya Rukia. Renji mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu maksudnya????"tanya Rukia sinis. Renji menelan liur, ia tak berani menjawab.

"Ayolah….. Bulan Merah sangat sulit sekali untuk dilihat… Butuh kesabaran untuk menemukan waktu kapan ia akan muncul…."pancing Rukia.

"Aku… Tidak tahu…" bisik Renji. Rukia menatapnya kecewa. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"JAWABAN YANG BAGUS!!!!!!"seru Rukia semangat. Ia menusukkan pisau itu ke dada Renji, lalu mulai mengarahkannya kemana-mana. Darah mengalir deras dari dada Renji.

"Akh!!!!!!"Renji berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan terus mengoyaknya hingga membentuk lubang yang cukup besar. Lalu Rukia melepaskan pisau itu dari Renji dan melemparnya jauh ke belakang.

"Biar kujelaskan padamu…."ucapnya diam-diam tangannya membentuk posisi seperti jarum yang siap menusuk kapan saja. Lalu ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang besar di dada Renji, tangannya yang keras itu menghancurkan tulang rusuk Renji.

**NYUT**

Jantung Renji terasa sakit sekali ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit Rukia.

"Ukh!!!!!!"Renji mengerang kesakitan. Rukia menatapnya kosong. Tangannya terus mejelajah organ tubuh Renji. Kemudian ia berhasil menggenggam jantung Renji. Dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aaargh!!!!"Renji mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang luar biasa.

"Kau mau tahu apa maksud dari Bulan Merah????"tanya Rukia. Renji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hentikan Rukia!!!!! Ini sudah keterlaluan!!!!"bisik Renji. Ia tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara. Rukia mengangkat bahu. Lalu kembali meremas jantung Renji dengan erat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!!!!!! Hentikan Rukia!!!!!!"seru Renji marah. Ia mencoba mengangkat kedua tangannya, namun ditahan oleh tangan Rukia.

" Eit!!! Jangan bergerak!!!! Aku belum menjelaskannya padamu!!!!"ucap Rukia. Ia menusukkan kuku jarinya yang tajam ke jantung Renji. Renji mengerang kesakitan. Lalu Rukia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Tangannya berlumuran darah.

"Biar kujelaskan padamu…. Arti dari Bulan Merah…."ucapnya sambil menjilat darah yang berlumuran ditangan kanannya. Tangan Kirinya melepaskan pegangannya pada Renji. Renji pun terjatuh. Rukia berjalan kearahnya.

"Arti dari Bulan Merah adalah…"Rukia memulai kalimatnya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dengan gaunnya.

'Bulan Merah……'batin Renji.

"Malam kematian bagi seseorang….."ucapnya riang. Rukia duduk diatas perut Renji, lalu menunduk ke arahnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Renji…. Selalu…."bisik Rukia sambil tersenyum sadis. Lalu tangannya mengusap kedua mata Renji hingga tertutup. Walau matanya telah tertutup, Renji masih memiliki sedikit sisa kehidupan.

'Ichigo, aku ingin kau selamat… Aku tahu ia mengincarmu….'batin Renji. Tak lama kemudian, jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak. Rukia bangkit, lalu pergi ke langit dan hilang diantara kabut tebal.

* * *

Pagi hari…..

Ichigo bangun lebih awal dibandingkan Yuzu. Ia berniat menelpon Renji, menanyakan kabarnya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Lalu memencet nomor telepon Renji.

Setelah cukup lama tersambung, akhirnya telepon diangkat juga.

"Halo, Renji!!!!"ucap Ichigo semangat, lalu mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi duduk.

"Maaf, ini bukan Renji… "ucap orang itu.

"Ka..kalau begitu???? Kau siapa???"tanya Ichigo curiga.

"Ini Polisi....."balasnya.

"Polisi??????"tanya Ichigo bingung.

_Subete wo wakariaeru to omoi kitai nado shita jibun wo hajireba_

_Dasai wo te ni okujou ni agari kono yon ado wa to ureitemiseru_

_Sora ni TSUBA wo haitara jibun ni kakatta_

_If you're ashamed of yourself for thinking that you can share everything and having anticipated so_

_Then take your authority into your hands, get onto your rooftop, and show me that you're worried about this world_

_You got yourself when you spat into the sky_

* * *

JADI!!!!! CHAP 2!!!!!!!

Maaf yah kalo nggak ada horrornya. *Btw, chap ini serem gak????*

Kalo nggak, tenang aja… Horror ada lagi di next chap.

ABARAI-KUUUUN!!!!!! KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!!!!!! SONNA!!!!!! TT-TT

Sori lama update, sekolah udah masuk… Kembali sibuk….

Chap ini rate-nya T cocok gak????

Review please!!!!!!


	3. Good bye

**Aka Tsuki**

**Chap 3**

Disclaimer: Owe sumpeh ketiban kebo, kalo ini fic punya Owe. Bleach punya Noriaki Kubo-sama!!!!!!

Here comes the chapter 3….. Uuuh… Makin sadis aja yah…. *korban Happy Tree Friends *

At this chap., I'll make it more horror… Well, my horror is not too scarying, de yansu!!!!! –Dondochakka mode: on-

Enjoy it!!!!!!

* * *

"Po….polisi????"Tanya Ichigo heran. Suara itu bergumam mengiyakan. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ka..kalau begitu, mana Renji????"Tanya Ichigo. Terdengar suara berisik dari telepon, juga suara mobil dan keramaian.

"Maksudmu, Abarai Renji???"Tanya orang itu kemudian.

"Ya!!! Dimana dia sekarang???"Tanya Ichigo sedikit emosi. Suara itu mengatakan sesuatu samar.

"Sebaiknya kau datang saja kesini dan lihat sendiri…"ujarnya. Ichigo semakin heran dibuatnya. Ia mulai kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!!! Dimana aku harus menemuimu????"Tanya Ichigo. Ia mengambil selembar kertas di meja kecil disebelahnya, lalu mengambil pensil dari dalam lemari dibawah meja.

"Ya… Apa alamatnya???"Tanya Ichigo, pensil sudah ia pegang, dan ia sudah menaruh kertas diatas kakinya.

"Tak perlu, kau tahu sebuah Rumah Sakit tua di bagian Utara kota????"Tanya orang itu. Ichigo menggertakkan giginya tidak sabar.

"Yang mana???? Ada banyak Rumah Sakit tua disana!!!"tanyanya kesal.

"Tempat Don Kan'onji mengadakan Show-nya beberapa tahun lalu saat awal karirnya menunjak. Ku yakin kau pasti tahu letaknnya. Aku minta agar kau segera kesini."Permintaan Polisi itu membuat perasaan Ichigo tidak enak, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Ia melempar pensil dan kertas itu, lalu berjalan cepat membuka pintu jalan pintas menuju kamar Uryuu.

**BRAK **

"Ishida!!!"panggil Ichigo. Matanya mencari keseluruh ruangan.

"Apa????"Tiba-tiba ia muncul dibelakang Ichigo. Membuatnya bergidik. Kemudian Ichigo membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit tua di Utara kota. Tempat Don Kan'onji mengadakan Show-nya beberapa tahun lalu…"ujar Ichigo terengah-engah akibat kedatangan Uryuu yang tiba-tiba. Uryuu menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu??? Kau kelihatan resah sekali."komentar Uryuu. Ichigo menariknya keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu nanti, tolong antarkan aku kesana sekarang juga."pinta Ichigo. Uryuu mengangguk lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian berlari ke garasi.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersender pada tiang rumah Keluarga Ishida. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Renji.

**BRUM**

Mobil Uryuu telah tiba didepannya, Ichigo langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam sana. Lalu pergi…

"Hei, bisakah kau memberitahuku hal yang membuatmu tidak seperti biasanya???? Ini sungguh aneh bagiku.."pinta Uryuu yang mengemudi sambil sesekali melirik GPS yang terpasang tepat diatas audio-nya. Ichigo memasangkan sabuk pengaman, lalu menarik nafas pelan.

"Tadi aku menghubunginya…."Ichigo memulainya. Uryuu mengangguk.

"Lalu???"Tanya Uryuu sambil melirik GPS. Ichigo mencengkeram celana jeans-nya erat-erat.

"Yang mengangkat bukan dia…"ujar Ichigo. Uryuu diam mendengarkan sambil terus mengemudi. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar.

"Astaga, kabutnya tebal sekali!!!! Ini membuatku sulit untuk melihat arah!!! Ichigo, bisakah kau keluar sebentar untuk melihat dimana jalan menuju Rumah Sakit itu????"Tanya Uryuu. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa kalau kau menggunakan GPS-mu???"Tanya Ichigo. Uryuu menggeleng lalu tertawa kesal.

"Teknologi terkadang bodoh, mereka tidak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti cuaca maupun yang lain…"jawab Uryuu. Ichigo melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu membuka pintunya dan pergi keluar.

Kabut diluar sangat tebal, menutupi jalan-jalan. Ichigo menengok kesana kemari mencari jalan menuju Rumah Sakit itu. Kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu seperti bayangan seseorang dari kejauhan. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, tetapi tampaknya tidak begitu jelas. Lalu ia menggesekkan tangannya pada kaca spion karena berembun. Saat ia menunduk untuk mengecek sudah hilang apa belum embun tersebut, ia melihat bayangan Rukia melayang dikelilingi awan kelabu dengan tatapan kosong tersenyum padanya dari kaca spion.

'Rukia?????'batinnya terkejut. Lalu ia menengok kebelakang, dan ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa.

'Aneh….'pikirnya. Kemudian Ichigo mengingat-ingat jalan menuju Rumah Sakit, setelah itu ia masuk kedalam mobil. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Lama sekali…."keluh Uryuu. Ichigo memasangkan sabuk pengamannya kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, Aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut…"ujar Ichigo. Uryuu mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu mengerutkannya.

"Apa itu???"tanya Uryuu. Ichigo menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan berkali-kali. Ia menaruh satu tangannya dipintu, lalu menopang dagunya.

"Aku melihat Rukia…."ucap Ichigo, yang lalu menoleh kearah Uryuu. Uryuu terdiam, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei Kurosaki, mungkin kau terlalu lelah sampai bisa melihat hal seperti itu.."kata Uryuu. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merasa lelah, dan aku memang merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang."ujar Ichigo. Uryuu mencibir pelan, membuat Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

"Mungkin suasana kota ini membuat segala sesuatu yang mustahil terasa nyata…. Tak mungkin Rukia bisa ada lagi. Kau tahu, ia sudah benar- benar mati!"ucap Uryuu tegas. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Uryuu. Ia memikirkan kalau kata-kata Uryuu memang benar adanya.

"Kau benar…. Shinigami yang sudah mengalami kematian tidak akan pernah hidup lagi…."ucap Ichigo lirih. Mereka berdua terdiam hingga suasana benar-benar hening.

"Hei, belok ke Kiri 'kan????"tanya Uryuu. Ichigo mengangguk.

Sesampainya di sana, banyak mobil polisi dan mobil ambulans. Uryuu memarkirkan mobilnya 2 meter dari pintu masuk Rumah Sakit. Setelah itu, keduanya turun dan berjalan kesana. Mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berpakaian polisi berambut Ungu.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo???"tanyanya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Baguslah, ikut aku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."pinta pemuda itu, lalu mereka berjalan menuju salah satu ambulans. Ia membuka pintu belakang. Ada bungkusan kuning besar diatas tempat tidur darurat yang biasa digunakan untuk kecelakaan. Pemuda itu menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menurunkannya. Kemudian ia membuka resleting bungkusan itu.

"Ku yakin kau mengenalnya."ucapnya. Ichigo berjalan maju menuju bungkusan itu, lalu melihat kedalamnya. Karena tidak begitu terlihat, Ichigo membukanya agak sedikit lebih lebar. Ia melihat wajah Renji yang sudah membeku tak bernyawa.

"Renji!!!!!!!!"ucapnya tak percaya. Uryuu berjalan cepat kearah Ichigo. Ia juga terkejut melihat Renji.

"Abarai….."ucapnya lirih. Kemudian pemuda itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu ini berat untuk kalian. Aku ingin menunjukkan satu hal lagi pada kalian…"ucapnya, dibelakangnya sudah ada sebuah bingkisan kuning besar. Ichigo dan Uryuu berjalan kesana. Uryuu menatap Ichigo, memikirkan siapa yang sebaiknya membukanya. Kemudian, Ichigo lah yang membuka. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam diam membisu didalamnya.

"Byakuya!!!! Tidak mungkin!!!!!!!!!!"Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Uryuu tersentak. Keadaan menegang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini????!!!!"tanya Uryuu pada pemuda berpakaian polisi itu.

"Kami menerima informasi dari seseorang bernama Izuru Kira yang mengatakan bahwa ia melihat dua orang ini. Lalu kami datang kemari untuk mengadakan evakuasi."jawabnya. Pemuda itu memberikan selembar kertas berlumuran darah pada Uryuu. Uryuu menerimanya.

"Berikan itu pada Ichigo, ada sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui."suruh pemuda itu. Uryuu mengangguk, lalu memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo membuka lembaran kertas yang terlipat itu. Lalu membaca isinya.

_Ichigo, aku tidak yakin kau akan mempercayaiku akan hal ini… Tapi aku memintamu untuk percaya padaku. Aku menulis pesan ini.. Karena saat ini, aku dan juga Byakuya dalam bahaya. Seorang gadis berambut Ungu kelabu datang dan menyerang kami satu persatu. Yang harus kau ketahui adalah, gadis itu ternyata_

…………………………

Bagian bawah surat yang tersobek membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada Renji malam itu. Darah yang dipakai untuk menulis membuatnya merasa tidak mungkin untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata Renji. Kemudian ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung celananya.

"Ada apa dengan Abarai????"tanya Uryuu. Ichigo menggeleng, kemudian ia menghampiri pemuda polisi yang sedang berbicara kepada polisi lainnya.

"Untuk sampai saat ini. Pelakunya belum diketahui… Kuharap kalian segera mencari bukti-bukti lainnya…"

"Maaf menyela, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar.. Hanya berdua…"kata Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti…"pesannya pada polisi yang lain. Lalu ia mengikuti Ichigo, berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil Uryuu. Ia menghadap pemuda itu, dan menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Sebenarnya, aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini….. Aku pikir, ini bukanlah ulah manusia…"ucap Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak percaya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal seperti itu????"tanya pemuda itu. Ichigo mengangkat bahunya.

"Bisa kau lihat dari luka-luka yang janggal seperti itu. Dan kusarankan kau lebih teliti dalam menyelidiki TKP. Ku yakin ada banyak barang bukti yang dapat menguatkan perkataanku ini…."ujar Ichigo. Pemuda itu terdiam meresapi kata-kata Ichigo, lalu bergumam kecil.

"Baiklah… Akan aku usahakan lagi, terima kasih atas sarannya, Kurosaki Ichigo…"ucapnya.

"Sama-sama.. Ehm…"

"Hisagi, Hisagi Shuuhei.. Aku kepala polisi disini…"ujarnya. Mata Ichigo melebar karena terkejut. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Shuuhei?????!!!!! Kenapa kau bisa disini??? Kau berubah sekali!!! Aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu!!!!"ucap Ichigo terkejut sambil memegang pundak Hisagi. Hisagi tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Ichigo.

"Yaah… Sudah lama aku dan istriku pindah ke sini… Kami tinggal beberapa lama di dunia manusia untuk memantau keadaan. Khawatir akan ada serangan seperti di Seireitei setahun yang lalu."jelas Hisagi.

"Istri???? Kau sampai mempunyai Istri??? Astaga, aku benar-benar ketinggalan berita…. Selamat yah!!!"ucap Ichigo menyelamati sambil menjabat tangan Shuuhei.

"Ya.. Terima kasih…"balas Shuuhei. Kemudian mereka berdua berpisah, Ichigo pulang bersama Uryuu. Shuuhei kembali ke TKP.

Kediaman Ishida…

Yuzu mencari-cari Ichigo sejak tadi, ia berkeliling Rumah Keluarga Ishida dengan harapan dapat menemukannya, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia tetap berusaha mencari Ichigo, ia mencarinya lagi didepan Rumah. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal.

"Itu mobil Ishida-san… Dari mana saja yah?? Apakah kakak ada disana yah????"gumam Yuzu. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan Yuzu. Ia melihat Ichigo keluar dari pintu depan. Yuzu melompat kearahnya.

"Yu..Yuzu!!!! Kau kenapa???"tanya Ichigo yang terkejut melihat Yuzu.

"Kakak dari mana saja??? Aku mencari-cari sejak tadi!!!!"jawab Yuzu girang. Ichigo membelai kepala Yuzu.

"Maaf, tadi kakak ada sedikit urusan. Kau sendiri kenapa mencariku???"tanya Ichigo. Ekspresi senang Yuzu berubah menjadi kelam. Ichigo tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yuzu saat ini.

"Paman mengatakan, kalau kita tidak boleh pulang untuk sementara. Harus menunggu sampai ayah pulang. Lalu beliau juga mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan memakamkan Karin-chan sampai ayah pulang."jelas Yuzu. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tak apa-apa kalau begitu… Ayo, kau masuk kedalam… Hujan akan turun deras hari ini…"ujar Ichigo sambil menggandeng adiknya kedalam.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Tua itu sudah mulai sepi. Hampir tak ada seorangpun disana, kecuali Hisagi. Ia berada di atap Rumah Sakit. Lantainya berlumuran darah, dan beberapa tempat diberi Police Line agar tak ada seorangpun melewatinya. Hisagi sengaja meminta kepada semua anak buahnya agar meninggalkannya sendirian, agar dapat membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi dalam penyelidikan.

**DRRT DRRRT**

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ia mengambilnya, lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo…"ucapnya.

"Isai-san… Ini aku…."balas seseorang di telepon. Hisagi mengenalinya.

"Ada apa Hinamori-kun???"tanya Hisagi. Ia tidak tahu maksud Momo yang menelponnya disaat seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kira-kun…."jawab Momo. Hisagi tidak tahu harus apa kalau Momo sudah mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya.. Aku minta maaf.. Karena tidak bisa menolong mereka.."ujar Hisagi getir. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa memanfaatkan kepercayaan Hinamori padanya dengan baik. Terdengar suara isak tangis dari telepon.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu Isai-san… Aku mengerti kalau saat itu kau tidak ada disana…"balas Momo. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Lalu, ada apa sampai kau menelponku???"tanya Hisagi. Jauh di Seireitei Momo mengambil catatan yang dibuatnya sebelum menghubungi Hisagi.

"Begini, Isai-san… Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu…"ujar Momo. Hisagi mengangguk lagi.

"Silahkan, kau boleh menanyakan apapun soal ini padaku…"ujarnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya punya tiga. Begini, luka apa saja yang terdapat pada Abarai-kun dan Kuchiki-taichou???"tanya Momo. Hisagi memutar kembali ingatannya, mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Sasakibe yang juga pindah dari Seireitei.

"Kalau tidak salah, di tubuh Abarai terdapat lubang yang amat besar yang membuat kita dapat melihat Jantungnya."jelas Hisagi. Momo mendesis jijik mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mendengarkan Hisagi.

"Lalu???"tanya Momo penasaran.

"Itu untuk Abarai, walau hanya satu tapi akibatnya fatal. Ia meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Kemudian, untuk Kuchiki-taichou, ia mengalami hal yang jauh lebih parah daripada Abarai-kun. Tulang belakangnya semuanya hancur, organ pencernaan dan pernafasannya bocor, tulang rusuknya hancur."jelasnya lagi. Kali ini desisan Momo benar-benar jelas terdengar.

"Tragis sekali….."ujar Momo. Hisagi bergumam setuju.

"Ah iya, ini pertanyaan dari Shirou-Chan. Memangnya Abarai-kun dan Kuchiki-taichou sedang dalam misi saat itu????"tanya Momo. Hisagi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak, kalaupun mereka ada dalam misi, Sasakibe-sama pasti sudah memberitahuku. Tapi mereka memang sering kemari"ujar Hisagi. Momo bergumam pelan.

"Isai-san, sebenarnya saat ini semua Shinigami yang tidak ditugaskan untuk datang ke Karakura dilarang untuk meninggalkan Soul Society.. Kurasa, Abarai-kun dan Kuchiki-taichou datang pada saat yang tidak tepat…."ujar Momo.

"Dilarang??? Kenapa?????"tanya Hisagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini… Begini, Rangiku-san meramalkan bahwa akan ada kejadian dimana beberapa Shinigami Gotei 13 akan tewas. Aku khawatir akan hal tersebut…."jelas Momo.

"Kapan larangan tersebut akan ditarik???? Aku khawatir kalau pada saat aku kembali ke Seireitei hanya untuk melapor, aku takkan bisa kembali kesini…"ujar Hisagi.

"Aku tidak tahu…. Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Rangiku-san…."ujar Momo. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Lalu, apa masih ada pertanyaan lagi????"tanya Hisagi.

"Oh iya!!!! Apa kabar Soi Fong-taichou???? Aku rindu sekali padanya, sudah lama kami tidak memasak bersama!!!'kata Momo semangat. Hisagi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Yaah… Ia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ia sedang berada di rumah sekarang…"balas Hisagi.

"Haah??? Kenapa beristirahat??? Biasanya ia aktif sekali…'tanya Momo heran.

"Ia sedang sakit Flu akibat kehujanan kemarin…"ujar Hisagi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh.. Padahal kupikir orang seperti dia tidak akan tumbang bahkan kehujanan sekalipun… Sudah dulu ya, Isai-san!!!!"Momo pun mengakhiri panggilannya. Hisagi terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali mencari barang bukti. Ia menemukan sepucuk kertas yang sudah sobek, terselip di gagang pintu turun. Ia membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan darah, juga bekas sobekan.

"'Ru'???"gumam Hisagi bingung. Berbagai macam dugaan muncul dibenaknya.

'Mungkinkah itu 'Rukia'??????'pikirnya. Kemudian ia melipatnya dan menyimpannya didalam sebuah amplop. Lalu ia turun kebawah, masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu pergi.

* * *

Ichigo sedang mencari informasi tentang cuaca Karakura yang makin memburuk melalui Google Search. Ia membuka online channels dari stasiun TV local. Ia mendapati stasiun TV melaporkan dari badan pengamat cuaca setempat, kalau Karakura sedang dalam keadaan cerah dan tak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, lalu ia buru-buru menutup _tab_ online channels itu.

'Ini benar-benar aneh… Stasiun TV mengatakan kalau cuaca Karakura cerah, padahal sudah hampir 2 bulan kota ini gelap…'batin Ichigo. Ia menatap jendela yang ada disebelahnya, langit begitu gelap dan hujan turun amat deras. Pohon-pohon di hutan didepan kediaman Uryuu bergerak kesana kemari karena diterpa angin kencang.

'Ada apa sebenarnya sekarang ini??? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat ini?????'batinnya. Ia termenung melihat langit.

'Rukia.. Tenangkah kau disana??? Aku amat merindukanmu…..'batinnya berharap.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak sekitar 2 blok ke arah Barat dari Urahara Shoten. Seorang wanita berambut biru duduk didepan pintu masuk sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan memegang segelas teh madu hangat. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Soi Fong. Soi Fong pindah ke Karakura bersama Hisagi karena misi yang sama, mereka menikah 2 bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ini, Soi Fong bekerja sebagai asisten di Urahara Shoten untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai Shinigami.

Sudah lama Hisagi belum pulang, sedangkan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5. Baginya, pukul 5 sudah terlalu lama seiring dengan cepatnya hari berlalu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel perak kecil dari balik selimutnya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat diatas keypad. Kemudian menekan tombol 'go', lalu menempelkannya ke telinga kanannya.

Hisagi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, ia mengemudi diatas lintasan licin yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar, ia merogoh kantung celananya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan.

"Halo.. Hisagi???? Kau dimana???"tanya Soi Fong kepada Hisagi.

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan, kau sendiri sedang apa???"tanya Hisagi.

"Aku sedang menunggumu pulang…."jawab Soi Fong, terdengar bunyi hujan deras dari arah Soi Fong. Hisagi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Soi Fong, kau membuka pintunya, ya????"tanya Hisagi.

"I..iya…."balas Soi Fong mengangguk.

"Aduh… Soi Fong… Kau ini 'kan sedang sakit. Jangan biarkan udara dingin dari luar masuk. Nanti kau tambah sakit!!!"larang Hisagi. Soi Fong tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe…. Maaf, habisnya….. Aku merasa kesepian… Makanya aku menelponmu…"ujar Soi Fong. Wajah Hisagi merona mendengarnya.

"Aku juga kesepian, sama sepertimu…"ujar Hisagi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, maaf mengganggumu.. Kuharap kau cepat sampai yah.. Hati-hati dijalanan dan….."Soi Fong agak terdiam sebentar, ia agak malu untuk mengatakan ini.

"Dan apa???"tanya Hisagi penasaran. Soi Fong tersenyum lembut sebelum mengatakannya.

"Aku menyayangimu…. Sampai jumpa"ujarnya lembut. Hisagi ikut tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, dah…"balas Hisagi. Kemudian Soi Fong memutuskan panggilannya, ia menaruh cangkir teh-nya diatas meja. Kemudian bersender pada sofa, dan tertidur sebentar.

_**Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 tapi Hisagi tak kunjung datang, Soi Fong mulai cemas. Kemudian ia menatap kosong ruang tamunya yang kecil dan agak sempit itu. Tiba-tiba ada cairan hitam mengalir dari seluruh ruangan. Soi Fong terkejut melihatnya dan berusaha berlari, tetapi ternyata kakinya terikat dengan tali. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian cairan itu perlahan memenuhi ruangan dan naik ke tubuh Soi Fong seolah-olah dikendalikan. Sementara pikirannya sibuk mengkhawatirkan cairan hitam itu….**_

"_**Boo…."Rukia mengagetkannya dari samping, Soi Fong terkejut karena wajahnya begitu menyeramkan. Kulitnya terkelupas dari wajah dan rongga matanya kosong dan mengeluarkan darah.**_

"_**Mmmph!!!!'Soi Fong tak bisa berteriak karena cairan hitam itu mulai menutupi mulutnya.**_

"_**Halo….. Apa kau mencari sesuatu????"tanya Rukia dengan polos. Soi Fong menggeleng. Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum setengah, tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang.**_

"_**Oooh… Kalau begitu… Apa kau mencari ini????"Rukia melempar sesuatu dari belakang, benda itu menggelinding kepangkuan Soi Fong. Saat Soi Fong melihatnya, itu bukanlah benda, melainkan kepala Hisagi yang telah terputus dari tubuhnya.**_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!'Soi Fong menjerit sekuat tenaga, saat itu, ia baru sadar kalau tadi hanyalah mimpi. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya, kembali menghubungi Hisagi.

"Hisagi????? Kau dimana???? Kenapa belum sampai????"tanya Soi Fong ketakutan. Hisagi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Soi Fong, baru saja kau menelponku 10 menit yang lalu. Sekarang kau menelpon lagi… Ada apa?????"tanya Hisagi sabar. Soi Fong tak percaya kata-kata Hisagi, kemudian ia melihat jam, ternyata benar apa kata Hisagi.

"Ma..maafkan aku… Aku mimpi buruk, jadinya seperti ini.."ujarnya dengan suara serak. Hisagi menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah ampun, suaramu serak… Apa kau berteriak?????"tanya Hisagi heran. Soi Fong mengangguk.

"I..iya…"jawabnya malu-malu.

"Memangnya, seberapa buruk mimpi yang kau alami itu???? Sampai kau berteriak kencang sekali."tanya Hisagi. Soi Fong agak ragu untuk menceritakannya lewat telepon.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan, kalau kau sudah sampai rumah…."ujarnya. Hisagi mengangguk.

"Baiklah…"balas Hisagi. Kemudian Soi Fong memutuskan panggilannya. Hisagi kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudi dijalan yang licin dan berbahaya ini. Jaraknya masih berkilometer untuk mencapai rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis bergaun hitam menyeberang jalan. Hisagi buru-buru menginjak rem.

**CKIIIIT**

"Apa aku menabraknya????"gumam Hisagi. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya, mengenakan tudung jaketnya. Lalu berjalan ke gadis itu tadi. Ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Alisnya mengerut heran.

'Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini?????'batinnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu dan memasang ekspresi tak peduli. Ia kembali masuk ke mobilnya.

"Aneh…"gumamnya sambil mengemudi.

"Aneh apanya?????"tanya seseorang dari jok belakang. Hisagi tersentak, kemudian mobilnya berhenti menengok kebelakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kembali mengemudi. Semuanya berjalan lancer setidaknya, sampai ia melihat gadis bergaun hitam itu lagi. Ia sedang berdiri ditengah jalan. Tatapannya sedih, ia kemudian menutup matanya, dan menangis darah. Hisagi buru-buru membelokkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sayangnya mobil itu tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan hingga keluar jalur. Mobilnya menerobos jauh kedalam hutan, Hisagi berkali-kali menginjak rem, namun tidak berfungsi. Mobilnya terus melaju tak terkendali sampai akhirnya menabrak pohon. Kaca depan pecah dan kepala Hisagi terbentur keras hingga berdarah, ada dahan pohon yang begitu kuat sampai bisa mendembus sisa-sisa kaca yang masih utuh, dan menggores wajah Hisagi. Kepalanya pening sekali. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang menginjak nya dari belakang.

"Halo, Isai-san~~~~~!!!!!"sapa gadis bergaun hitam itu, matanya masih mengalirkan darah. Hisagi tak bisa melihat langsung wajahnya, tetapi ia dapat melihatnya melalui kaca _dashboard_.

"Ru..Rukia???!!!!!"bisiknya terkejut. Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lama tak jumpa yah!!!!!"serunya girang. Lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Hisagi pelan, tetapi itu membuat Hisagi merasakan sakit yang bukan main. Ia merintih.

"Ups, maaf…. Terlalu kencang yah?????"tanya Rukia polos. Kemudian ia mematahkan kaca yang masih tersisa, menjadi potongan besar.

"Jadi, kau yang ada dibalik ini semua!!!!!!!"ucap Hisagi. Rukia mengangguk, kemudian menutup matanya. Dan membukanya lagi. Bola matanya kosong, tetapi tetap mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya, karena kau sudah tahu semua. Kau harus ku buat bisu….."Hisagi menatapnya taham dari kaca _dashboard _. Rukia menyeringai lebar.

"Selama….lama…nya…"ujarnya lambat. Ia mengangkat rambut Hisagi yang menutupi lehernya, dan kemudian menancapkan potongan kaca itu kedalamnya, bahkan sampai menembus lehernya. Setelah itu Rukia menggesekkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Sampai jumpa…."Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu melayang keluar dan berlari menembus hutan. Hisagi melirik jam digital pada mobilnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6. Ia ingin pulang, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

'Soi Fong…. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemuimu lagi… Ichigo, kuharap petunjuk ini akan tetap tersampaikan padamu walaupun aku sudah tiada.'batin Hisagi, ia mengeluarkan air mata hangat yang membuatnya melupakan seluruh rasa sakitnya dan tak lama kemudian, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

_Sampai jumpa…._

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang menghampiri mobil Hisagi dan menyinarinya dengan senter.

"Hei, ada orang disini!!!!!!!"serunya kepada orang-orang dibelakangnya. Mereka pun berlari menghampiri salah satu kawan mereka tersebut.

"Ya tuhan, ia sudah meninggal. Kelihatannya ia mengalami kecelakaan…"ujar seorang pria berkulit hitam berambut gimbal berwarna ungu gelap.

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya…."ujar seorang pria berambut pendek berwarna silver. Pria berkulit hitam itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Yang benar kau, Gin????"tanya seorang lagi yang berambut coklat dan memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam. Gin mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aizen, Tosen… Apa kalian tidak mengenalinya????? Ini Hisagi Shuuhei!!!!!"serunya. Keduanya terkejut.

'Hi…Hisagi Shuuhei????!!!"tanya mereka berdua serentak. Gin mengangguk.

Tabibito kidori de itai kuse ni mayoimichi mawarimichi ga kirai de

Aamekaze shinogeru yane no shita de GUUGURU kensaku de sekai wo miru

Kimi ni Todokazu ai no kotoba

Even though you want to pretend to be a traveler, you hate stray paths and detours

So under the roof braving the storm, you look at the world through Google Search

Words of love don't reach you

* * *

CHAPTER 3

-END-

* * *

ISAI-SAN!!!!!!!! SHINIGAMI NUUUU!!!! *Nama Shinigami paling kuat di Death Note*

Kenapa??? Kenapa Isai-san yang tampan ini bahkan mengalahkan Michael Jackson ini!!!!???? *dibandingin ama Michael Jackson…. Ya pasti lah!!!*

Adduuuuuuuuh…. Makin Psikopat aja saya ini…. –Reader: *ngeliat Sacchi takut*-

Ada!!! YAY!!!! ADA SOI FONG X SHUUHEI!!!!! Ehehehehe… Sori….. This is my fav pairing, I joined this fanclub at deviantart.

Rukia… Makin sadis aja dikau…. –geleng kepala-

To all readers and reviewers: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

**KEEP REVIEW MY STORIES!!!! **-dibantai-


	4. Don't you dare to tell it

**Aka Tsuki****Chap 4**

Disclaimer: *Sacchi sedang menyembah poster Noriaki Kubo yang sedang berpose ala Shah Rukh Khan*

Kubo-sama…… Kubo-samaaaa……

* * *

"Hi…Hisagi Shuuhei???? Yang benar saja kau????? Ia tidak mirip dengan Hisagi sedikitpun!!!"protes Aizen. Gin menggertakkan giginya karena kesal, lalu memukul kap mobil.

"Aku serius!!! Ia mungkin telah menghapus tato "69" di pipinya, tapi luka dimatanya itu adalah bukti paling kuat!!!!!!!"balas Gin kesal. Mereka berdua sedang dalam mood yang jelek hari ini. Tosen maju untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudah!!! Cukup!!! Tak ada waktu untuk bertengkar, lebih baik kita menghubungi Urahara atas kejadian ini."ujar Tosen tegas. Kedua orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sarannya."ujar Aizen yang sudah tenang sambil mengambil ponsel dari dalam ranselnya. Sedangkan Gin, ia duduk jongkok dibawah. Ia lelah karena berjalan seharian mengitari hutan.

"Halo, Urahara…"ucap Aizen sopan. Memang tak mungkin sekali bagi Aizen untuk menghubungi seseorang yang telah ia khianati beratus-ratus tahun itu.

"Kau… Apa urusanmu???"tanya Urahara dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Aizen mencibir pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu…"ujar Aizen, emosinya tetap datar.

"Baiklah, soal apa itu???"tanya Urahara dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Aizen menghela napas, ia mencoba untuk tidak balas marah dengan Urahara.

"Kami menemukan Hisagi Shuuhei dalam keadaan luka parah ditengah hutan."ucap Aizen singkat. Urahara menggeram marah.

"Tidak mungkin!!!! Kalaupun begitu, pasti kalian yang melakukannya!!!!!"seru Urahara marah. Aizen dengan sabar mendengarkan amarah Urahara sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Urahara. Kalau kau tidak percaya, silahkan kemari…"kata Aizen.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sana bersama Yoruichi dan Soi Fong!!!!"ujar Urahara dengan nada mengancam. Aizen mengangguk.

"Silahkan bawa siapa saja… Aku tidak melarangmu…. "balas Aizen. Kemudian Urahara mematikan panggilannya. Aizen menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Bagaimana???"tanya Gin. Aizen menghela napas berat.

"Ia tidak mudah untuk percaya…. Agak sulit untuk membujuknya…"jawab Aizen. Tosen dan Gin menatapnya datar.

"Yah… Andai saja kita tidak memiliki citra buruk seperti dulu… Tak akan sesulit ini jadinya…"ucap Tosen lirih. Aizen dan Gin tertawa getir.

"Tentu saja… Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi yang namanya manusia maupun semua mahluk di dunia ini pasti punya perasaan. Kita pun begitu, dan di dunia ini ada yang namanya perubahan… Kita pun juga begitu…"balas Gin, kata-kata itu seperti secercah harapan di mata para pengkhianat Soul Society itu. Seolah-olah, Seireitei menerima kehadiran mereka kembali dengan tangan terbuka.

Tak lama kemudian, Urahara, Yoruichi, dan Soi Fong pun tiba. Melihat Mobil sedan Merah yang dikenalinya, Soi Fong langsung berlari ke sana. Wajahnya panik, cemas dan sedih, semuanya tercampur.

"Hisagi!!!!!"serunya sambil memasuki mobil tersebut. Ia menemukan tubuh Hisagi yang sudah kosong dan tak bernyawa. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ini memang kenyataan. Soi Fong mengalirkan air mata penuh kesedihan, ia memeluk tubuh Hisagi erat. Tak peduli darah mengotori pakaiannya.

"Hisagi… Kenapa seperti ini???!!!!"bisik Soi Fong. Mimpi yang dialaminya, telah menjadi nyata. Walaupun kematiannya tidak seperti yang di kisahkan, Hisagi tetap saja sudah mati. Yoruichi menepuk punggung Soi Fong.

"Sudahlah Soi Fong… Relakanlah kepergiannya…"ucap Yoruichi getir. Soi Fong menggeleng. Yoruichi melepaskan Soi Fong paksa dari tubuh Hisagi.

"Tenanglah Soi Fong……"ujar Yoruichi sabar. Air mata Soi Fong terus mengalir, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Urahara menghampiri Aizen.

"Buktikan padaku, kalau kalian tidak membunuhnya!!!!"tantang Urahara. Aizen menatap Gin dan Tosen. Mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat pikiran.

"Kukatakan semua ini jujur padamu, Urahara…."

"Tak perlu basa-basi!!!! Cepat!!!!!"suruhnya marah. Gin mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha maju, akan tetapi Tosen menghadangnya. Melihatnya, Gin kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Urahara.

"Baiklah, kami ini benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh…. **Bosan** dengan kehidupan Hueco Mundo, ambisi untuk menguasai dunia, dan lainnya… Kami sudah meninggalkan para Espada dan Arrancar di Hueco Mundo sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Kami ke sini dengan niat baik, dan kami kemari dengan harapan agar Seireitei mau menerima kami lagi…"ujar Aizen. Perlahan, rasa amarah Urahara pun berkurang. Namun itu tetap tidak melepaskan mereka dari dugaan peristiwa ini. Urahara mengarahkan satu jarinya ke arah wajah Aizen.

"Aku tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa kau kesini!!! Yang kutanyakan adalah, apa yang membuktikan kalau kalian tidak membunuh Hisagi Shuuhei!!!!!!"balasnya penuh amarah.

"Baiklah, tenang dulu… Tenanglah… Tidak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?????"tanya Aizen. Urahara pun terdiam.

"Tak usah basa-basi lagi, cepat beritahu aku!!!!"kata Urahara pelan. Aizn mengangguk sambil berusaha menenangkan Urahara.

"Kami baru saja tiba disini beberapa jam yang lalu setelah seharian mengitari hutan mencari tempat Ukitake tinggal. Dan kami menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini…. "jelas Aizen.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah mencoba membohongiku!!! Aku tidak akan terjebak kata-kata manismu untuk kedua kalinya!!! Ingat itu!!!!"ancam Urahara. Aizen menghela napas.

"Aku sudah bilang sejak awal, kami tidak berbohong!!!! Untuk apa kami membunuhnya??? Sebelumnya, mengenal ini Hisagi Shuuhei pun tidak. Setidaknya sampai Gin mengatakannya pada kami…"balas Aizen. Urahara menggeleng.

"Bukti!!! Hanya itu yang kami perlukan!!!!"ujar Urahara, amarahnya kembali bangkit. Tiba-tiba Yoruichi melompat ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian melerai mereka.

"Cukup!! Dari pada kalian terus saja berseteru tak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kita memanggil polisi untuk memeriksa mereka!!!!"ujarnya sambil menatap kedua Shinigami Veteran tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus, aku ingin masalah ini dengan cepat terselesaikan!!!!"ujar Urahara kesal, kemudian berbalik ke arah Soi Fong yang sedang duduk di samping Gin, mengunci kedua lututnya dengan tangan dan menunduk sedih. Urahara datang menghampirinya, ia menyapu poni yang menutupi dahi Soi Fong, ia melihat Soi Fong masih terus menangis. Kemudian Urahara membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Jangan menangis terus, Soi Fong. Hisagi pasti tidak senang kalau kau terus begini…."ucap Urahara pelan. Soi Fong menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak!! Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi!!!!"bisik Soi Fong. Mata Urahara melebar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tahu ini akan terjadi???? Apa yang kau lihat?????"tanya Urahara setengah berbisik. Soi Fong menggeleng, enggan untuk menjawab.

30 Menit kemudian, beberapa mobil polisi datang dengan 1 Unit mobil pengangkut dan 1 Ambulance. Mereka menarik mobil sedan merah tersebut, kemudian beberapa orang dari tenaga medis membawa Hisagi keluar dan membawanya ke dalam Ambulance.

"Urahara-san…."panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua, dengan beberapa jepit rambut menahan poninya yang panjang untuk tidak jatuh.

"Sudah selesai, Hiyori????"tanya Urahara. Hiyori mengangguk. Kemudian ia meminta kepada Yoruichi untuk berbicara dengan Urahara sebentar. Mereka berdua melangkah agak sedikit jauh kedalam hutan.

"Apa yang Aizen dan yang lain katakan????"tanya Urahara. Hiyori menggeleng.

"Mereka tetap bersikeras mengatakan kalau mereka tidak membunuh Hisagi."jawab Hiyori. Urahara melipat tangannya, kemudian berpikir.

"Haruskah aku memanggil Matsumoto untuk hal ini?????"tanya Urahara. Hiyori mengangguk semangat.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus!!! Mungkin Matsumoto akan membuat mereka mau berkata jujur!!!"ujar Hiyori menyetujui.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya, tapi…."Tiba-tiba saja mengurung niatnya. Hiyori mengangkat satu alisnya, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ada apa???? Apa ada cara lain untuk membuat mereka bicara???"tanya Hiyori.

"Tidak, bukan!!! Bukan itu yang sedang aku permasalahkan!!! Masalahnya adalah, Genryuusai-sama

sedang melarang para Shinigami untuk keluar Seireitei!!!!"ucap Urahara. Hiyori memberikan tatapan mengerti.

"Oh, kau benar… Tapi, aku dengar larangan itu akan ditarik dengan segera!!! 19 jam dari sekarang!!!!"ujar Hiyori. Urahara menatapnya tak percaya, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Hiyori.

"Yang benar???? Darimana kau mengetahuinya???"tanya Urahara penasaran. Hiyori mengangkat bahunya.

"Lisa meminta Kyoraku-taichou untuk menguping pembicaraan untuk kami!!!!"ujar Hiyori. Urahara langsung kembali bersemangat. Kemudian ia menarik Hiyori kembali ke keramaian. Yoruichi berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana????"tanya Yoruichi sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Urahara menatapnya serius.

"Tahan mereka dulu, kita tunggu sampai Matsumoto datang ke Karakura!!!"ujar Urahara. Yoruichi terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tahan??? Di mana????? Penjara???? Itu mustahil!!!!"kata Yoruichi bingung. Urahara menggeleng.

"Tidak, tahan saja mereka di Ruang bawah tanah. Biar Tessai, Jinta dan Ururu yang mengawasi mereka."ujar Urahara. Yoruichi mengarahkan Ibu jari tangan kanannya ke arah Soi Fong yang sedang terdiam di dalam mobil mereka yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa????"tanya Urahara.

"Bagaimana dengannya???"tanya Yoruichi.

"Justru itu yang mau kukatakan sejak tadi, biar ia tinggal di Urahara Shoten. Aku khawatir kalau ia kenapa-kenapa jika ditinggal sendirian dirumahnya."ujar Urahara.

* * *

Dua hari pun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Soi Fong tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya di Urahara Shoten sejak hari itu, ia terus menerus mengunci diri. Terkadang Urahara mendengarnya menangis, atau kadang ia mendengar suara benda-benda dilempar. Pagi ini, Urahara mencoba membujuk Soi Fong untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan kedapan pintu kamar, lalu mengetuknya. Tak ada jawaban… Ia melihat pintu kamar tidak dikunci. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu…

Ditemukannya Soi Fong ada di pojok Ruangan, mengikat dirinya dengan rantai, ia membenturkan kepalanya hingga tengkoraknya hancur dan darah menciprat tembok dibelakangnya. Itulah yang diperkirakan Urahara saat menemukan Soi Fong. Ia melihat beberapa rantai diputuskan, lalu ujurngnya diasah agar runcing, kemudian digunakan untuk membocorkan urat nadinya.

"Soi Fong!!!!!!"seru Urahara. Teriakannya membuat Yoruichi terkejut lalu dengan segera berlari menuju tempat Urahara.

"Ada apa Kisu…. Ke…..?"suaranya melemah ketika ia melihat Urahara terdiam kaku melihat Soi Fong. Yoruichi langsung berlari menghampiri Soi Fong tanpa menunggu lagi. Ia mengangkat wajah Soi Fong yang tertunduk itu, mata Soi Fong sudah putih sepenuhnya. Menandakan kalau ia telah pergi dari dunia ini. Yoruichi memeluk tubuh Soi Fong.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan berpikir sesempit itu, Soi Fong…"gumamnya sambil mengelus bahu Soi Fong yang sudah dingin dan putih pucat bagai marmer.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya????"tanya Urahara yang sudah lebih tenang dari keterkejutannya. Yoruichi menggeleng. Urahara mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu????"tanya Urahara. Yoruichi mengangguk.

"Ia meninggal karena bunuh diri…"ucap Yoruichi. Urahara bertolak pinggang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal ini semudah itu??? Bisa saja ada yang membunuhnya!!!"ujar Urahara. Yoruichi menggeram pelan.

"Kisuke!!! Hentikan semua tuduhan gilamu itu!!!!"seru Yoruichi kesal. Urahara terdiam mendengarnya, ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Yoruichi menghela napas kesal.

"Kisuke Urahara, apa kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu???? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang lain masuk dan membunuh Soi Fong????? SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!!! Ruangan ini tidak bisa dibuka darimana pun kecuali dari pintu masuk!!!!!"jelas Yoruichi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Urahara melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada apa-apa kecuali dinding bata berlapis cat biru langit. Tak ada jendela, ventilasi hanya ada di atas pintu masuk.

"Baiklah… Kau benar… Maafkan aku…."ujar Urahara. Yoruichi mengendurkan kepalannya perlahan. Kemudian menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau sudah mengerti 'kan???? Soi Fong tidaklah dibunuh!!! Rasa depresi dan juga menderita serta keputus asaan lah yang membunuhnya!!!!! Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu???? Kalaupun ada yang ingin membunuhnya, orang itu akan mati terlebih dahulu karena Soi Fong!!!!!"jelas Yoruichi sekali lagi. Urahara mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua membawa jenazah Soi Fong ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Setelah sampai, Yoruichi dan Urahara sudah memutuskan kalau Yoruichi yang akan mengurus Soi Fong, sedangkan Urahara pulang untuk menanyakan pada Matsumoto akan kejujuran Aizen.

Sesampainya di Urahara Shoten….

"Aku pulang… Matsumoto???"sapa Urahara. Seorang wanita berambut keriting berwarna coklat agak ke-oranye-an berdiri di pintu masuk, tatapannya serius.

"Okaeri, Urahara-san… Aku sudah tahu semuanya…."ujar Matsumoto. Urahara terdiam, lalu dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam rumah, mengikuti Matsumoto yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, Matsumoto menaruh beberapa kartu yang melambangkan beberapa Shinigami di atas lantai kayu. Urahara memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa ini???? Apa maksudnya ini????"tanya Urahara. Matsumoto tidak menjawab, itu berarti ia sedang berpikir.

"Aku sudah membaca pikiran mereka, dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan saat itu…."ujar Matsumoto. Urahara menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi, bukan mereka yang membunuh Hisagi Shuuhei. Bisa kau lihat, di tubuh mereka tidak terdapat darah setitik pun…"Matsumoto melanjutkan. Urahara mengangguk. Matsumoto memindahkan menukar posisi kartu-kartu sampai tepat sesuai ramalannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukannya???"tanya Urahara. Tiba-tiba Matsumoto menyodorkan dua kartu berwarna Es, yang satu berlambang sayap naga, dan yang satu lagi berlambang sebuah pita putih panjang.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ini?????"tanya Urahara. Matsumoto mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada dua orang Shinigami yang dicurigai, mereka berdua menggunakan zanpakutou berkekuatan Es…"balas Matsumoto. Urahara mengamati kartu itu dengan teliti, kemudian ia mengenalinya.

"Hitsugaya dan…..Rukia????"tanya Urahara. Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi aku masih belum pasti dengan pelaku sebenarnya… Kalau Hitsugaya-taichou, saat itu ia masih ada di Seireitei, di kantornya… Kalau Rukia…. Aku belum dapat melihat visualisasi yang jelas…"jelas Matsumoto lagi.

"Tidak mungkin Rukia yang melakukannya, ia 'kan sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu!!!!!"ujar Urahara. Matsumoto mengannguk.

"Aku tahu, tapi setelah aku menukar kartu ini berkali-kali, hasilnya tetap jatuh pada mereka berdua!!!!"ujar Matsumoto. Urahara menopang dagunya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja perkembangannya nanti…."Urahara bangkit meninggalkan Matsumoto.

Tinggallah Matsumoto sendirian disana, ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk ke Ruang Bawah Tanah menemui Aizen dan yang lain.

"Apa yang Urahara katakan????"tanya Gin yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan yang seperti hutan kering tersebut.

"Ia bilang kalau ia ingin melihat perkembangan selanjutnya…"balas Matsumoto. Gin melirik Aizen, Aizen terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Lalu, kapan kami akan dibebaskan??? Aku perlu menghubungi Ukitake secepatnya…"ujar Gin. Matsumoto mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu….."ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat sekali…. Sudah saatnya bagi Matsumoto untuk beristirahat, ia memilih untuk tidur di Ruangan Bawah Tanah dibandingkan di lantai atas. Alasannya hanya karena di Ruang Bawah Tanah lebih ramai, tentu saja… Tessai, Jinta dan Ururu juga ikut tidur disana…

_Kurosaki Ichigo….._

_13…._

_Bulan Purnama semerah darah berselimutkan langit malam yang kelabu…._

_Gereja tua yang sudah terbakar….._

_Simfoni kematian…._

_Kuchiki Rukia…_

Matsumoto tiba-tiba membuka matanya, matanya melebar. Ia mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu berpikir sejenak.

'13????? 13 apa???????'pikirnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu…

'Ya!!! Itu dia!!! 13 korban!!!! Kalau dihitung-hitung, korban sudah mencapai 4 orang… Aku harus mencegahnya, jangan sampai benar-benar 13 orang yang mati!!!'pikirnya mantap. Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya, mengingat-ingat isi mimpinya barusan…

'3 hal itu… Akan terjadi di masa depan… Dan…..'Matsumoto berhenti sejenak, kemudian kembali berpikir.

'Tidak salah lagi, memang Kuchiki Rukia-lah yang melakukannya…. Aku harus menghubungi Ichigo segera!!!!'pikirnya. Ia melirik jam alarm yang dibawa Tessai. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk menghubungi Ichigo, jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang akan disampaikannya pada Ichigo.

Pagi telah tiba, sang sinar dunia pun telah terbit membangunkan warga bumi yang sedang terlelap karena buaian indah sang malam kelabu.

Matsumoto langsung meminta izin kepada Urahara untuk pergi menemui Ichigo, akan tetapi Urahara memintanya untuk menjelaskan perkembangan dari masalah ini.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau lihat?????"tanya Urahara, mereka sedang duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu. Matsumoto merapikan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajah.

"Ya… Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu… Siapa yang melakukannya…."ujar Matsumoto. Urahara mengangguk antusias.

"Semalam, aku 'melihat' semuanya…. Bukan Aizen ataupun Gin dan Tosen yang melakukannya… Melainkan…."ucap Matsumoto lambat. Urahara tetap diam menunggu Matsumoto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia…."sambungnya singkat. Urahara terbelalak kaget.

"Kuchiki….Ru..ki..a?????"tanya Urahara tak percaya. Matsumoto mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga tidak percaya akan hal itu pada awalnya… Tapi, berdasarkan petunjuk-petunjuk yang mengarah padanya… Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi… Memang dia yang melakukannya."jelas Matsumoto. Urahara menggeleng, masih tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Matsumoto.

"A…aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau ia yang ada di balik semua ini…."ujar Urahara. Matsumoto diam mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau tahu, dimana ia sekarang????"tanya Urahara. Matsumoto mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya di kota ini…"jawab Matsumoto. Urahara menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya di salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Hhhh….. Baiklah, berhati-hatilah… Jangan lupa untuk memberikan ini padanya.."Urahara mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil berlumuran darah dari balik jaketnya. Matsumoto menerimanya, kemudian berpamitan pada Urahara dan yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa, Matsumoto… Berhati-hatilah…"ujar Gin. Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Ya, doakan aku… Agar aku tidak menjadi salah satu korban…"ujar Matsumoto bercanda. Gin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha….. Aku akan selalu melakukannya…"

* * *

Di kediaman Ishida, Ichigo dan Uryuu sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang Ichigo lihat di online channels kemarin.

"Yang benar saja???? Teknologi memang benar-benar bodoh!!!!!"umpat Ishida. Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan sabar walaupun sudah berkali-kali Uryuu mengucapkannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Ishida. Ini memang benar-benar ulah 'nya'"ujar Ichigo. Uryuu memukul meja dengan keras.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apakah yang membuatmu terus mempercayainya???? Bisa saja satelit pemantau mereka yang berada jauh nan di atas sana mengalami kerusakan. Mana mungkin hantu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?????"tanya Uryuu tak sabaran. Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah, ia berpura-pura menuruti kata-kata Uryuu.

"Baiklah, kau benar…."dusta Ichigo.

DRRT DRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Ichigo yang berada di atas meja bergetar. Ichigo segera mengambilnya dan menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo…?"Ichigo mengangkat telepon itu. Terdengar suara hujan deras dari arah telepon. Ichigo memandang keluar balkon dibelakangnya, ternyata hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi.

"Halo, Ichigo!!!!"panggil wanita yang sedang menghubunginya tersebut.

"Matsumoto-san? Ada apa, kenapa kau menghubungiku secara tiba-tiba?"tanya Ichigo.

"Begini, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Aku minta agar kau datang ke rumahku di Karakura ini segera!!!!"pintanya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ba..baiklah, tunggu aku… Aku segera kesana!!!."Setelah itu, Ichigo mematikan panggilan.

"Ishida, bolehkah aku meminjam mobilmu????"tanya Ichigo mendadak. Uryuu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Untuk apa????"tanya Uryuu.

"Matsumoto-san baru saja menghubungiku, dan ia memintaku untuk menemuinya di rumahnya segera…"jawab Ichigo. Uryuu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, selama kau tidak menyalahgunakannya."ujar Uryuu, kemudian ia melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Terima kasih…"ucap Ichigo sambil berlari meninggalkan Uryuu.

* * *

Matsumoto menunggu Ichigo di depan sebuah rumah kecil bekas tempat tinggal Orihime. Ia melipat tangannya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah mobil Uryuu disana. Matsumoto tidak mengenali mobil tersebut, ia menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut sambil berlari memegang payung dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat orang itu sudah tepat didepannya, orang itu membuka tudung jaketnya.

"Ichigo????? Kupikir kau orang lain, mobil siapa itu????"tanya Matsumoto.

"Itu milik Uryuu, aku meminjamnya…"jawab Ichigo. Matsumoto menyuruh Ichigo masuk kedalam rumahnya, kemudian mereka duduk di ruang makan. Matsumoto menaruh beberapa kartu yang sama seperti saat ia membicarakannya dengan Urahara. Ichigo melihat kartu-kartu itu secara seksama.

Setelah Matsumoto selesai menyusun semua kartu tersebut, Ichigo bertanya pada Matsumoto.

"Untuk apa ini semua????"tanya Ichigo. Matsumoto menyodorkan dua kartu berwarna Es kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menerimanya dan mengambil keduanya, lalu melihatnya baik-baik.

"Apa maksudnya ini????"tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu adalah kartu yang melambangkan Shinigami yang dicurigai ada dibalik semua ini…"jawab Matsumoto. Ichigo membolak-balikkan kartu itu, alisnya makin berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka…."ujar Ichigo. Matsumoto menghela napasnya.

"Begini, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal… Yaitu alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari…"ucap Matsumoto langsung menuju pokok pembicaraan. Ichigo mengangguk kemudian ia mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Aizen, Gin, dan Tosen menemukan Hisagi di tengah hutan…."ujar Matsumoto. Ichigo langsung terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, dan dengan tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan kedua kartu itu. Keduanya membentur meja dan menimbulkan bunyi seperti es pecah.

"Bo..bohong…."ucapnya pelan. Matsumoto menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku serius… Lalu Urahara menuduh Aizen, Gin dan Tosen-lah yang membunuhnya.."lanjut Matsumoto. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja!!! Memang mereka yang melakukannya!!! Aku yakin itu!!!"ucap Ichigo penuh amarah. Matsumoto menggertakkan giginya karena kesal, kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang berjatuhan menutupi wajah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku sudah diminta Urahara untuk meminta mereka berbicara jujur, namun mereka tetap saja membantah. Tapi, dari seluruh bukti yang kulihat…. Bukan mereka yang melakukannya…."jelas Matsumoto. Ichigo mulai tenang setelah mendengarnya.

"Ichigo, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu…"Matsumoto mengeluarkan amplop kecil yang diberikan Urahara, lalu memberikannya pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini????"tanya Ichigo.

"Kau buka saja sendiri…."suruh Matsumoto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo pun merobek pinggiran amplop, lalu menarik potongan kertas kecil dari dalamnya. Ia membuka kertas tersebut, ia kembali mengerutkan alisnya.

"'Ru'????? Apa maksudnya ini????"tanya Ichigo pada Matsumoto. Matsumoto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau pikirkan saja sendiri.."balasnya. Ichigo melihat sobekan kertas tersebut, melihat darah yang digunakan untuk menulis, ia teringat akan pesan dari Renji yang juga diberikan Hisagi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ichigo…."panggil Matsumoto. Ichigo menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku, sudah melihat semuanya… Aku tahu masa depan dari masalah ini, dan aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal…"ucap Matsumoto.

"Apa saja itu, beritahu aku…."pinta Ichigo. Matsumoto menghela napas berat, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku melihat, akan jatuh 13 orang korban dari masalah ini… Aku melihat, semua ini akan berakhir di sebuah gereja tua di tengah kota pada malam berbulan purnama merah darah…. Dan pelaku dibalik ini semua adalah….."sebelum Matsumoto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di rumahnya mati. Ichigo dan Matsumoto pun bangkit dari kursi masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini????"tanya Ichigo. Ia tidak dapat melihat sekelilingnya karena begitu gelap.

"Ichigo, tolong ambilkan lilin… Aku mau melihat keadaan…"ujar Matsumoto. Wajahnya tampak serius, sepertinya ia sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemudian Matsumoto berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo, berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang tamu, tatapannya serius. Ia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan melayang dibelakangnya.

"Kau ada disana 'kan?????"tanya Matsumoto. Namun gadis itu tidak menjawab.

**SRAK**

Sesuatu yang panjang dan dingin seperti marmer memeluk Matsumoto dari belakang, itu adalah tangan seseorang. Kemudian kuku-kuku yang panjang itu melangkah pelan ke wajahnya…

**CRASH **

Dan melukai kulitnya. Darah segar mengalir dari pipinya, namun karena kegelapan yang amat-sangat, Matsumoto tak dapat merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa perih, ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau pipinya berdarah.

**BRAKK!!! PRANG!!!! DUAKK!!!!**

Terdengar suara benda-benda dibanting dari lantai atas.

'Disana kau rupanya…..'batin Matsumoto, dengan cepat ia berlari menaiki tangga. Kemudian ia melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ada cahaya merambat masuk dari sana. Matsumoto berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, dari kejauhan ia melihat ada banyak pecahan kaca dilantai kamar mandi. Saat ia sudah masuk kedalam sana….

**BLAM!!!**

Matsumoto menatap ke arah kaca yang menggantung diatas wastafel didepannya, ia tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa disana, tetapi pintu tertutup sendiri. Kemudian Matsumoto membalikkan badannya, ia tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Di sini, Rangiku-san…."panggil seseorang. Ia mendongak melihat langit-langit kamar mandi, ia melihat Rukia menggantung di langit-langit kamar mandi.

"Di sana kau rupanya, serangga kecil…"ujar Matsumoto dingin. Rukia menyeringai lebar, memamerkan giginya yang tajam dari darah yang mengalir dari rongga matanya.

"Jadi… Kau sudah tahu semuanya, ya…..?"tanya Rukia sambil perlahan turun dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Matsumoto diams aja, tetapi ia tetap memberikan pandangan sinis pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum remeh, dan menghela napasnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, apa akibatnya kalau kau mengetahui 'masa depan' dan menyampaikannya pada Ichigo…"ucap Rukia sambil melangkah pelan menuju Matsumoto. Matsumoto berjalan mundur, namun semua langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya tertahan oleh wastafel.

"Tidak…."ucap Matsumoto mantap. Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu matanya berubah menjadi hitam tak berbentuk.

"Aku tidak suka, dengan jawabanmu itu…."ucapnya marah. Rukia mencekik leher Matsumoto dengan kencang. Lalu…

**BRAKKK!!!!**

Ia membenturkannya ke kaca yang ada di wastafel hingga retak sedikit. Matsumoto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Uuuh… Aku baru ingat, Shinigami tidak mudah dibuat terluka…."ucap Rukia. Ia semakin mempererat cekikkannya dan kembali membenturkan Matsumoto ke kaca. Kali ini kaca benar-benar pecah, dan beberapa potongannya menancap dan menembus kepala Matsumoto.

"Uuuukh!!!"Matsumoto mengerang kesakitan. Rukia mulai tersenyum sedikit-sedikit.

"Kurang kencang…."

* * *

Ichigo menyalakan kompor di dapur Matsumoto, ia menaruh sumbu lilin pada api. Lalu meletakkannya diatas piring kecil. Pikirannya sedang sibuk. "Matsumoto-san… Ada apa sebenarnya ini??????"gumamnya. Kemudian ia duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu perintah dari Matsumoto.

* * *

"Kau tahu???? Suaramu tadi itu, kurang bersemangat… Sama sekali tidak dramatis…."komentar Rukia. Matsumoto tetap diam sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kepalanya mulai pening. Rukia kembali menariknya dari kaca, Lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Matsumoto mencoba melepaskannya, namun percuma saja.. Tubuh Rukia sudah sekeras batu sekarang ini… "Ayo… Teriaklah lebih kencang…."pinta Rukia.

"Ti…tidak.. Ak….kan!!!!!"balas Matsumoto. Mendengarnya, Rukia menjadi sedikit emosi. Ia menjambak rambut Matsumoto dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, lalu menariknya dengan keras.

"Aaaaargh!!!!"Matsumoto meraung kesakitan. Rukia hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Matsumoto. Darah mengalir deras dari arah ubun-ubun Matsumoto melewati rambutnya yang tebal. Kemudian Rukia melepaskan cekikkannya paksa, menyebabkan tubuh Matsumoto membentur lantai dan tertusuk pecahan kaca sebelumnya. Rasa sakit semakin dirasakan Matsumoto. Ia tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Kemudian Rukai berjalan kearahnya, berdiri diatasnya. Ia mencabut pecahan kaca yang paling besar dari kepala Matsumoto, tapi sebelumnya ia menusukkannya lebih dalam.

Rukia tersenyum melihat darah yang ada pada pecahan kaca tersebut. Kemudian mengoleskannya di telapak tangannya, dan Rukia mengusap wajah Matsumoto.

Setelah itu, Rukia melompat ke dalam _bath tub_. Ia menyalakan air panas dengan suhu tertinggi, mengisinya sampai penuh. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat Matsumoto, mengambil pecahan kaca, kemudian menancapkannya di paha kanan Matsumoto. Matsumoto memejamkan matanya, ia merintih kesakitan. Setelah itu, Rukia jongkok lalu merangkak pelan menuju perut Matsumoto. Ia kembali menusukkan pecahan kaca itu. Terus-menerus hingga berkali-kali.

**Tess tess**

Bunyi tetesan air memecah keheningan pembantaian bisu ini. Rukia menengok ke arah _bath tub _ia tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Sudah penuh rupanya…"ucap Rukia. Kemudian ia mendirikan tubuh Matsumoto dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Matsumoto. Setelah itu, Rukia mencelupkan kepala Matsumoto dengan kasar kedalam air panas. Lalu menariknya keluar lagi.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Matsumoto. Ia merasakan sakit yang benar-benar luar biasa, luka di sekujur tubuhnya masih menganga, kini ia sudah dicelupkan kedalam air panas. Kemudian Rukai mengangkatnya lagi, ia mengambil air dengan gayung, lalu menumpahkannya di ubun-ubun Matsumoto.

"Aaaaakh!!!!!!"Matsumoto merintih. Malangnya, rintihannya itu seperti hiburan bagi Rukia. Ia terus menerus memasukkan Matsumoto kedalam air panas yang terus mengalir tersebut. Kemudian Rukia mengangkat seluruh tubuh Matsumoto, lalu melepaskannya tepat di tengah-tengah _bath tub_.

"Aaaaaah!!!!!!"Matsumoto menjerit sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya ia mengambang tak bernyawa, darahnya bercampur dengan air panas. Dan air itu membanjiri seluruh kamari mandi. Rukia menarik kepala Matsumoto. Kemudian ia tersenyum menatap mayat itu.

"Nah, lain kali… Kalau punya rahasia, jangan sampai dibocorkan!!!!"ancam Rukia dengan nada riang. Kemudian ia melompat-lompat keluar ruangan, dan hilang di kegelapan.

Ichigo yang sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan segera berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Angin kencang yang datang dari arah kamar mandi mematikan cahaya lilin yang ia bawa. Ichigo melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan keadaannya berantakan sekali. Ia langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi didampingi rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Matsumoto-san…."panggilnya, matanya mencari-cari diseluruh ruangan sampai akhirnya berhenti dan tertuju pada _bath tub_. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan piring kecil yang digunakan sebagai tatakan lilin.

"Matsumoto-san…"bisiknya sambil memandangi mayat yang mengambang di _bath tub_.

Koyoi, tsuki wa doko wo terasu no? Atsui kumo ni oowareta sora  
Koyoi, kimi wa dare ni dakareteiru no ka ame ni hitori nakou ka

Tonight, where does the moon shine on? From the sky covered in thick clouds  
Tonight, who are you embraced by? Are you going to cry alone in the rain?

* * *

CHAPTER 4

-END-

* * *

Sesuai permintaan upperstorykid… Saya buat Rukia sadis disini!!!! (Dengan bantuan teman yang sama-sama psikopat juga tepatnya….)

Phillip: Saya memang sama dengan Rukia di fic ini… XDDDD

HinamoriMomo1909: Ara!!! Hehehe… Makasih udah mau baca en review..

Cho: Betul sekali!!!! Kau dapat bonus jackpot!!!!! *tapi boong*

Author ini ya... dibilangin ganti m, masih bandel aja... *ngomelin diri sendiri...*

That's it… REVIEW PLEASE!!!! XDDDD

NB: Next chapter will be M rated... (Sacchi udah gila...)XDDD


	5. I want that eye

**Aka Tsuki**

Disclaimer: *Sacchi ngiket Noriaki Kubo dan nyeret dia pake motor di atas padang pasir* –dibantai fans Kubo Tite-

KUBO-SAMA!!!! I ngelap you!!!!!! (Baca: I love you)

Noriaki Kubo: *masang tampang melas* Aduuuh… Nyerah gw…..

* * *

Momo sedang duduk mengunci diri di kamarnya di Karakura. Ia terus mengalirkan air matanya begitu mengetahui teman-temannya telah tewas dengan tragis.

"Kenapa?? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?? Abarai-kun, Isai-san…. Dan sekarang Rangiku-san???!!!! Kenapa???"tanya Momo terisak sambil meremas rambutnya. Kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dengan jarinya, ia terus menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya hingga berdarah dan membengkak.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua???? SIAPA???!!!!!!"Momo berteriak begitu kencang hingga terdengar keluar ruangan, Hitsugaya yang dari tadi duduk didepan kamarnya spontan berdiri dan mengetuk pintu kamar Momo kencang.

"Ada apa, Hinamori???!!!"tanya Hitsugaya panik. Mendengar Hitsugaya tadi, ia langsung terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Abarai-kun, Isai-san, Rangiku-san…. Apa salah mereka??? Apa yang telah mereka perbuat hingga mereka dibunuh?????"bisik Momo sedih. Ia mencamkan kata-kata itu dipikirannya, terus-menerus mengulangnya dalam hati. Perasaannya telah berubah sekarang, dari sedih menjadi dendam. Dari tangisan, berubah jadi geraman. Tangannya mengepal dan ia memukul tembok pelan, ia terus menggeram sambil menahan amarah dan dendam yang berkecamuk didadanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya???!!!!"bisiknya pelan, terdengar geraman dalam kata-katanya.

Hitsugaya yang menguping sejak tadi tak kuat menahan air matanya, ia jatuh terperosot lemas.

'Hinamori… Kenapa kau jadi begini???? Aku tak tahan mendengarmu yang seperti ini sejak 3 minggu yang lalu…. Sebegitu menderitakah kau???? Apa kau tidak sadar, masih ada aku disini… Masih ada Kira, Urahara dan yang lain…'batin Hitsugaya sedih. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Getaran itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Momo, ia tidak suka ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya secara diam-diam. Ia berjalan kearah pintu, lalu duduk didepannya.

"Shiro-chan, kau kah diluar sana????"tanya Momo dingin. Hitsugaya diam tak menjawab.

"Sedang apa kau disana????"tanya Momo kasar. Hitsugaya bergidik, membuatnya semakin takut untuk menjawab. Akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Momo. Langkahnya yang berat dan terburu-buru itu terdengar jelas. Perasaan Momo-pun kembali normal.

Setelah Hitsugaya yakin ia cukup jauh dari Momo, ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam kemejanya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_Dari: Ichigo_

_Pesan: Toushiro, aku ingin berbicara padamu tentang suatu hal. Dan ini menyangkut kejadian yang terjadi sekarang ini, aku ingin kau menemuiku di rumah Ishida sekarang juga. Jangan bawa Momo, aku tidak mau ia marah dan membuat keributan disini._

_Kutunggu kehadiranmu segera._

Hitsugaya langsung menutup pesannya. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci motornya di meja makan lalu berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Momo.

'Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Ichigo??? Dan bagaimana Ichigo bisa mengetahui kalau Momo merasa tertekan akibat ini semua??? Aneh….'pikir Hitsugaya. Lalu ia memegang gagang pintu kamar Momo.

"Jangan masuk….. Atau kubunuh kau…"balas Momo dari dalam kamar. Hitsugaya langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Hinamori, aku ingin pergi menemui Ichigo. Kau, berhati-hatilah disini…."pesan Hitsugaya. Momo mencibir, ia diam tak menjawab. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk pergi.

* * *

Hitsugaya mengendarai motornya dalam kecepatan yang amat-sangat tinggi. Lalu ia berhenti didepan pintu masuk rumah Ishida. Gesekan antara ban yang besar dengan tanah menimbulkan suara yang amat berisik. Ichigo langsung keluar dari rumah Ishida, Hitsugaya membuka helm-nya lalu mengibaskan rambutnya pelan.

"Kupikir, kau tidak akan datang…"ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya mencibir.

"Aku sangat butuh informasi darimu, dan aku tidak mau kau berkomentar macam-macam mengenai Hinamori…."ancam Hitsugaya. Ichigo menaikkan alisnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengancam. Hanya memperingatkan, aku agak sulit berpikir beberapa hari ini…"ujar Hitsugaya. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Tak apa, aku tahu itu berat bagimu. Bagaimana keadaan Hinamori????"tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah diiikuti Hitsugaya. Keduanya duduk di meja tamu, sudah ada Uryuu disebelah mereka.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-san…"sapa Uryuu. Ia tengah berkonsentrasi membaca laporan tentang kasus-kasus yang dikirimkan Urahara. Hitsugaya membalas sapaannya dengan gumaman.

"Keadaannya semakin parah, ia sudah seperti ingin membunuhku jika ia tahu aku ada didepan kamarnya…"ujar Hitsugaya. Ia duduk sila diatas sofa yang empuk itu.

"Ya tuhan, apa saja yang ia lakukan memangnya????"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya terdiam, ia memainkan gumaman aneh yang tak jelas.

"Apa????"tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa…."ujar Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku memperhatikannya setiap hari. Tapi tak ada yang lain yang kudengar selain tangisan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama…."ucap Hitsugaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya putus asa, tatapannya berair seolah-olah ia terus berusaha membendung air matanya.

"Pertanyaan… Tentang apa itu?"tanya Ichigo tenang. Hitsugaya menghela napas, mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"Ia terus-menerus bertanya '_Kenapa?? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?? Abarai-kun, Isai-san…. Dan sekarang Rangiku-san???!!!! Kenapa???_'. Lalu ia bergumam tak jelas seolah menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri, atau akhir-akhir ini ia suka berteriak pada tengah malam…"jelas Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk, meresapi semua penjelasan Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba Uryuu berhenti membaca laporan, ia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu diatas sebuah map didepannya.

"Kurasa, Hinamori-san sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya…"ucapnya sambil menatap Hitsugaya tajam.

**SRAKK**

Hitsugaya menarik kerah baju Uryuu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tadi aku sudah katakan… JANGAN BERKOMENTAR MACAM-MACAM TENTANG HINAMORI!!!!!!!! AKULAH ORANG YANG TINGGAL BERSAMANYA, AKULAH YANG MEMPERHATIKANNYA SETIAP HARI, DAN AKULAH YANG TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA!!!!!!!! APA PANTAS KAU MENGUCAPKAN HAL ITU???"bentak Hitsugaya. Uryuu langsung terdiam tak menjawab. Hitsugaya terengah-engah setelah memarahi Uryuu habis-habisan. Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memisahkan Hitsugaya dan Uryuu sebelum terjadi keributan.

"Hentikan, Toushiro!!!!!!"suruh Ichigo. Hitsugaya terdiam dan bersender pada sofa. Ia melipat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf Hitsugaya-san, tapi aku hanya berpendapat…."ujar Uryuu sambil membungkuk didepannya. Hitsugaya menghela napas.

"Tidak, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini… Aku ikut tertekan karenanya… Aku terus memikirkan keselamatannya setiap saat, aku khawatir kalau aku tidak bisa melindunginya…"ujar Hitsugaya lirih. Ichigo menghampirinya, lalu menepuk pundak Hitsugaya pelan.

"Bersabarlah….."ujar Ichigo menghibur. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih…"ucap Hitsugaya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, Toushiro… Aku ingin kau agar…"kata-kata Ichigo terputus saat harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan membuat Toushiro marah.

"Agar apa????"tanya Hitsugaya. Ia tidak suka dengan orang yang terbata-bata dalam berbicara.

"Agar kau menetap disini selama dua hari saja…."sambung Uryuu.

Hitsugaya langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju motornya. Ichigo menghadangnya begitu ia hampir beberapa langkah lagi sampai.

"Jangan halangi aku, brengsek!!!!!"ucap Hitsugaya kasar. Tiba-tiba Uryuu menahan kedua tangan Hitsugaya, lalu Ichigo memukulnya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Momo masih duduk didepan jendela yang tertutup tirai, matanya membengkak parah akibat menangis setiap hari. Perlahan mulai terasa perih dan sakit dimata Momo. Ia ingin menangis lagi, namun yang terasa adalah pupilnya seperti terbakar dan mendidih. Ia terus memaksakan, akhirnya sesuatu mengalir dari matanya, tapi itu bukanlah air… Melainkan darah… Momo meraba pipinya yang basah, lalu melihat darah menempel pada bantalan jari-jari tangannya. Momo tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya diam menatap jarinya sambil terus menangis.

**DRRT DRRT**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Momo bergetar, ia menoleh kearah meja kecil disebelahnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kesana. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo…"Momo mengawali percakapan dengan suara berat dan serak.

"Hi..hinamori-kun… Kau baik-baik saja????"tanya seseorang di telepon. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu banyak menangis… Kira-kun."balas Momo.

"Oh… Tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja… Ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu…"ujar Kira. Momo bergumam mengijinkan.

"Hinamori…."seseorang menyebut namanya dengan suara yang amat lembut. Hinamori melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Tangannya yang berlumuran terangkat pelan lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Ia gemetaran tak percaya.

"I..ini… benarkah ini kau???? A…Aizen-taichou….????"tanya Momo terbata-bata.

"Ya, ini aku... Aku sudah kembali ke Seireitei bersama yang lain… Aku ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal…"

* * *

Hitsugaya bangun di sebuah kamar kecil. Ichigo dan Uryuu sudah duduk disampingnya, ia pun segera bangun dan menatap mereka sini. Ia mencoba kabur, tapi kedua tangannya diikat.

"Biarkan aku pergi, kalian brengsek!!!!!!"serunya sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Uryuu menahannya, lalu membekapnya.

"Diam!!! Kuminta kau tenang dulu!!!!!"ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya tetap memaksa, ia menendang Ichigo dan Uryuu. Kemudian berlari menuju pintu, saat ia meraih gagang pintu, ternyata itu dikunci. Hitsugaya kemudian berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya untuk melepaskan ikatan. Tapi Uryuu dan Ichigo dengan cepat menahannya lagi, ia meronta-ronta kencang.

"Toushiro!!!!! Kubilang tenang dulu!!!!!!!"pinta Ichigo. Hitsugaya tetap meronta.

"Berisik!!!! Lepaskan aku!!!!!!"balasnya kasar. Uryuu memindahkan posisinya sampai ia bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya, lalu….

**KRAK**

Ia menempelkan sebuah pistol pada leher Hitsugaya, membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

"Kau harus diam, atau kau kami bunuh…"ancamnya sinis. Hitsugaya melemaskan tubuhnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo dan Uryuu.

"Cih….. Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah diam. Dan kalian harus segera menjelaskan kenapa kalian memintaku untuk menetap disini selama dua hari!!!!!"suruh Hitsugaya kasar. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, Toushiro…. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu…"ujarnya. Hitsugaya menggertakkan giginya, lalu menggeram pelan.

"'Demi kebaikanku'?????? Kalau demi kebaikanku, kenapa kalian tidak mengijinkan aku membawa Hinamori kemari???!!! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja bagiku kalau ia ada bersamaku!!!!!!"balas Hitsugaya.

"Dengarkan!!! Kau bahkan belum mengetahui alasan dan tujuan kami yang sebenarnya!!!!!!!"ujar Uryuu menenangkan. Hitsugaya kembali terdiam.

"Toushiro, aku yakin kau pasti merasa heran kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau Momo mengetahui itu semua…. Aku tahu, karena semua yang sedang kita alami saat ini adalah sesuatu yang ditujukan seseorang kepadaku…"bisiknya pelan. Berusaha agar Uryuu tidak mendengar. Hitsugaya langsung tenang dan diam mendengarkan.

"Apa maksudmu itu… semacam balas dendam????"tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ta…tapi…. Siapa??? Dan apalagi ia tega membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah!!!!"ujar Hitsugaya.

"Soal itu… Aku masih belum begitu mengetahuinya… Tapi aku dengar dari Matsumoto-san sebelum ia tewas, kalau Urahara mengatakan padanya bahwa Aizen menemukan Hisagi di hutan…."ujar Ichigo. Mendengar nama 'Aizen' tatapan Hitsugaya berubah menjadi sinis. Ia mulai naik darah.

"Aizen… Kurasa ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini…."ujar Hitsugaya sinis. Ichigo menggeleng, Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Bukan Aizen??? Bagaimana bisa???!!!!"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto-san telah menanyakan kebenaran pada mereka semua, akan tetapi bukan mereka yang melakukannya."jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku…. Tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…."ujar Hitsugaya. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Maksudku, Matsumoto-san telah menyelidiki Aizen dan ternyata hasilnya bukanlah Aizen yang melakukannya…"jelas Ichigo.

"Apa yang membuat Matsumoto yakin kalau itu bukan Aizen????"tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu…. Yang jelas hanya itu yang ia katakan padaku… Dan ia menunjukkan dua kartu ini…."Ichigo menyodorkan dua buah kartu yang sering ditunjukkan oleh Matsumoto akhir-akhir ini. Hitsugaya mengambil keduanya, lalu memperhatikan satu-persatu. Alisnya mengerut.

"Ini….."Hitsugaya mengetahui arti kedua kartu tersebut, tatapannnya serius.

"Ada apa??? Apa kau tahu sesuatu???!!!!"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Kedua kartu ini… Melambangkan aku, dan juga Kuchiki Rukia…"ujar Hitsugaya. Ichigo terdiam.

"Jadi… Matsumoto mencurigaiku….."ucap hitsugaya, tatapannya sinis. Ia menggeram pelan. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu..bukan begitu!!!!! Ia tidak mencu…"

**DRRT DRRT**

Ponsel Ichigo bergetar, ia segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil. Setelah itu ia menerima panggilan.

"Halo…"sapa Ichigo tenang. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah, tidak begitu jelas, entah marah, kesal, atau senang. Kemudian Ichigo memberikan ponselnya pada Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya menerimanya.

"Siapa???"tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, tatapannya sinis.

"Aizen, ia ingin bicara padamu…"ujar Ichigo sinis. Hitsugaya langsung mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Hitsugaya, ini aku…"ucap Aizen. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu. Apa maumu??!!!!"tanya Hitsugaya sinis. Aizen menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi baru saja aku menghubungi Hinamori…"ujar Aizen. Hitsugaya menggeram marah.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya??!!!"tanya Hitsugaya setengah menggeram.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarnya dan…."

"Dan apa?????"tanya Hitsugaya. Aizen kembali menghela napasnya.

"Keadaannya begitu buruk… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku bertemu dia nanti…"ujar Aizen. Hitsugaya tertawa kesal.

"Heh… Kurasa impianmu untuk bertemu dengannya itu takkan kukabulkan!!!"balasnya ketus.

"Hitsugaya, aku ingin meminta ijin padamu… Untuk bekerja sama dan saling berbagi informasi beberapa hari ini…."ujar Aizen. Hitsugaya terdiam, ia mempertimbangkan permintaan Aizen.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyelidiki kasus ini??? Aku khawatir tidak akan begitu bisa membantu karena aku sedang ditahan beberapa hari ini…."ujar Hitsugaya.

"Ditahan??? Kenapa???"tanya Aizen. Hitsugaya menghela napas kesal.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, Ichigo beserta temannya yang melakukannya…."balas Hitsugaya.

"Begitu… Dasar mereka itu… Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bertemu Matsumoto???"tanya Aizen. Mata Hitsugaya melebar terkejut.

"Memangnya, ada apa????"tanya Hitsugaya cemas. Aizen mengangkat satu alisnya, curiga dengan pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

"Kau kenapa???? Tiba-tiba suaramu jadi aneh begitu…. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah 3 minggu yang lalu… Apa kau tahu ia ada dimana????"tanya Aizen santai. Hitsugaya menggeleng heran.

"Ka…kau tidak tahu kenapa Hinamori terus menangis???? Kau tidak tahu kalau Ichigo menahanku disini karenanya????!!!"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak… Aku sudah tidak mendengar ataupun menerima kabar tentangnya sejak hari itu… Memangnya ada apa???"balas Aizen. Hitsugaya meremas rambutnya, lalu menggigit lidahnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak kaget mendengarnya…"ujar Hitsugaya memperingatkan. Aizen benar-benar heran dibuatnya, ia tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?? Kau membuatku bingung…"komentar Aizen. Hitsugaya menelan ludah, jantungnya berdetak kencang, rahangnya mengeras, tubuhnya menegang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

"Matsumoto sudah meninggal dunia sejak 3 minggu lalu…."ucap Hitsugaya singkat. Sekejap, semua humor dalam diri Aizen menghilang.

"Apa kau bilang????!!!!"tanya Aizen terkejut. Hitsugaya mengangguk kemudian ia bergumam mengiyakan.

"Aku serius, Hinamori yang mengatakannya padaku…"jawab Hitsugaya. Aizen menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkejut tak percaya.

"Ba..baiklah, aku permisi dulu…"ucap Aizen lirih.

"Tu..tunggu dulu!!! Kau mau apa???!!"tanya Hitsugaya.

**Tuut…. Tuuut….**

Aizen telah memutuskan panggilan. Hitsugaya menjauhkan ponsel Ichigo dari telinganya yang sudah panas.

"Ada apa????"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia mematikan teleponnya…."ujar Hitsugaya. Lalu suasana menjadi hening….

* * *

Momo sudah berhenti menangis, ia tersenyum dalam hati ketika tahu Aizen sudah kembali ke Soul Society dan menjadi shinigami lagi. Ia terus memandangi tirai putih yang disinari cahaya matahari dari belakang, tak peduli cahaya itu menusuk mata dan menyakitinya. Momo tidak memikirkan apa-apa hari ini…

**DRRT DRRT**

Momo langsung menerima panggilan.

"Ah..Halo…"sapa Momo.

"Hinamori… Kau baik-baik saja??!!!"tanya orang itu cemas. Momo mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aizen-taichou…."balas Momo berbisik.

"Kau mungkin berkata seperti itu, tapi.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Matsumoto…."ucapan Aizen terputus. Mendengar nama 'Matsumoto' suasana hati Momo kembali memburuk.

"Ya, aku tahu itu… Aku juga kehilangan teman-temanku yang lainnya…."ujar Momo. Aizen menghela napasnya, mencoba memberanikan diri menanyakan suatu hal padanya.

"'Teman-teman'??? Siapa????"tanya Aizen cemas. Hinamori menggigit lidahnya. Matanya kembali mengalirkan darah. Ia meremas rok satinnya yang kumuh.

"A…Abarai-kun…. Isa..i-san… dan seka…rang Rangiku….san…"jawab Momo pelan. Aizen menghela napasnya.

"Bersabarlah, masih ada aku disini… masih ada Hitsugaya, juga yang lain… Kau tidak sendiri!!!"ujar Aizen menyemangati. Hinamori tertawa kecil.

"Iya, kau benar… Terima kasih, Aizen-taichou…"balas Momo sambil tersenyum. Aizen mengangguk.

"Ya, jangan terus bersedih… Itu tidak baik untukmu…"ucap Aizen. Momo tersenyum dalam hati.

'Aizen-taichou tetap sama seperti dulu… Kata-katanya tetap menentramkan kekacauan hatiku… Aku sangat bersyukur ia kembali menjadi Shinigami…'ucap Momo dalam hati.

"Hinamori-kun…. Apa kau tahu sedikit saja tentang kasus ini????"tanya Aizen. Momo kembali terdiam. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Tak banyak…"jawabnya dingin. Aizen menopang dagunya.

"Baiklah, tolong ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui…."pinta Aizen.

"Jadi… Rangiku-san telah menunjukkanku dua buah kartu yang melambangkan para Shinigami…"Momo memulai penjelasannya. Aizen mengangguk mendengarkan.

**KRAK**

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang sedang merekam pembicaraan mereka.

"Dan dua Shinigami yang dimaksud adalah Shiro-chan dan Rukia-san…. Tapi, Rangiku-san mengatakan kalau ia tidak percaya mereka berdua yang melakukannya…"sambung Momo. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang mencibir.

"_Kalau ia tak percaya aku yang melakukannya, takkan kubunuh dia…" _bisik suara itu. Momo bergidik.

"A..apa maksudmu????"tanya Momo ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ada apa Hinamori??? Kau berbicara dengan siapa????"tanya Aizen. Spontan Momo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti…tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…"balas Momo. Aizen menghela napas tenang.

"_Cih, jangan berdusta… Aku ada disini….."_suara itu berbisik lagi. Tapi Momo tidak membalasnya kali ini.

"Hinamori, sebenarnya Matsumoto juga sudah pernah mengatakan ini pada Urahara. Tapi, setelah ia mengatakannya dan pergi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya hingga aku dengar dari Hitsugaya kalau ia telah meninggal…"ujar Aizen. Momo mengangguk, matanya yang sudah membengkak parah itu tetap dipaksanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan yang membuat hatinya semakin kacau.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar itu dari Ichigo-san….. Ia sendiri yang melihatnya…"ujar Momo sedih. Aizen merasa iba mendengar Momo seperti ini, ia berharap ia ada disana. Duduk disebelahnya, menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang hangat dan membelai kepalanya agar ia tenang.

"Urahara mengatakan padaku…. Kalau Matsumoto memberitahunya siapa pelakunya…"ucap Aizen. Momo menghentikan isak tangisnya, matanya melebar terkejut. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Benarkah itu, Aizen-taichou???? Siapa dia??? Kumohon… Beritahu aku…"pinta Momo senang.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan terkejut mendengarnya…."balas Aizen. Momo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku maupun diriku untuk mendengar jawaban apapun…"ujar Momo. Aizen mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jangan besar kepala begitu, aku tidak mau ada hal buruk menimpamu akibat kata-katamu tadi…"ujar Aizen. Momo diam tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung mengatakannya saja padamu. Matsumoto mengatakan pada Urahara bahwa pelakunya adalah Ru.."tiba-tiba panggilan terputus. Momo tersentak, ia melihat ponselnya.

'Ada apa ini????'pikirnya.

"Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini???!!!!"Aizen mencoba menghubungi Momo kembali, namun tidak bisa. Gin menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa???"tanya Gin. Aizen masih terus sibuk menekan _keypad_ ponselnya.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sambungannya terputus…. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya lagi… Tapi tidak bisa!!!!"keluh Aizen kesal. Gin dan Tosen bertatapan heran.

"Bagaimana bisa???"tanya Tosen. Aizen menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu…."jawab Aizen.

Momo memandangi ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Dari: Unknown

Pesan: Hari ini, sebuah menara milik perusahaan operator GSM tumbang dan memakan 1 korban. Penyebabnya adalah Traktor milik pembangunan di sekitar daerah yang tiba-tiba lepas kendali dan menabrak menara. Menara itu terjatuh dan menimpa seorang karyawan pembangunan hingga tewas ditempat.

Sampai sekarang, polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab Traktor lepas kembali tersebut.

'Menara operator tumbang????? Tiba-tiba sekali… Ini aneh….'batin Momo. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dan menghela napas berat. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun tertidur.

Orang yang mengintainya sejak tadipun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di pojok kamar yang gelap. Ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Momo. Ia membungkukkan badannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Momo.

"Momo-chan…."bisiknya. Momo membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menengok ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Rukia tersenyum padanya.

"Hah??!!!!"Momo terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya, beralih dari Rukia.

'Ini pasti mimpi!!!! Aku tidak percaya kalau Rukia-san ada disini!!! Ini pasti mimpi!!!!!'batinnya tak percaya. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat Rukia lagi, tak ada siapa-siapa disana…

'Fuuuh…. Benar 'kan, ini hanya mimpi…'batinnya tenang.

**DEGG**

Tiba-tiba Momo teringat akan sesuatu.

'Bisikan itu!!!!!!! Aku pernah mendengarnya!!!! Ya, bisikan Rukia-san sewaktu Aizen-taichou menghubungiku!!! Aku tahu maksud Aizen-taichou!!! Aku….'Momo terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Ichigo-san!!!!!!"ucapnya mantap. Ia langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan berlari menuju ruang tamu, sesampainya ia mencoba menghubungi Ichigo.

"Sial!!! Sudahlah, aku terpaksa meninggalkan pesan untuknya…"gumam Momo. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ichigo kembali.

"Hhhh… Ichigo-san, maaf tiba-tiba aku menghubungimu seperti ini. Ponselku tidak dapat berfungsi, jadi aku menelponmu lewat telepon rumah. Jadi, begini… Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang menjadi kunci dari semua ini… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau pelakunya adalah…"ucapan Momo terputus saat melihat seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya berdetak amat kencang, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya menegang, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Halo…."sapa orang itu. Momo mendengarnya, akan tetapi ia tidak mau menatap orang itu.

"Kau…"ucap Momo tak percaya. Ia menoleh kearah wajah orang itu.

"Wah.. Apa yang lakukan??? Menghubungi Ichigo???? Dasar, itu 'kan…"orang itu masuk kedalam tubuh Momo. Dalam sekejap, Momo sudah kehilangan dirinya, yang ada hanya tubuhnya yang seperti dulu dengan mata lebar berwarna ungu kelabu.

"Hal terlarang…."sambungnya lagi.

**TRAK**

Momo pergi kembali ke kamar. Telepon itu dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja.

"Momo-chan…. Apa kau tahu, kenapa kau tidak boleh menghubungi Ichigo????"gumam orang itu. Kemudian Momo mengambil pisau lipat di atas kulkas kecil di sudut kiri kamar. Setelah itu, ia duduk menghadap tembok. Ia memotong jari kelingkingnya hingga terlepas. Kemudian menggunakan bagian yang mengeluarkan banyak darah untuk menuliskan sebuah pesan di tembok. Tulang jarinya bergesekan dengan tembok dan menyebabkan bunyi melengking kecil yang menusuk telinga. Setelah darah di potongan salah satu kelingkingnya itu kering, ia memotong lagi jarinya, kemudian melanjutkan pesan itu.

"Ichigo, kalau kau menemukan pesan ini… Kuharap kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya…."gumam Momo. Pesan itu telah selesai, dinding tembok yang bergesekkan dengan tulang jari itu terkikis dan membuat pesan itu nampak jelas.

Setelah itu, orang itu keluar dari tubuh Rukia. Momo tersentak kemudian mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan.

"A… apa ini???!!!!"tanya Momo sambil mengerang kesakitan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat jarinya sudah terpotong dua.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Momo teriak kesakitan, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia melihat orang yang tadi merasukinya sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ru…Rukia-san!!!!??"tanyanya terkejut tak percaya. Rukia tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Halo.. Momo-chan, ada apa dengan jarimu itu???"tanya Rukia polos. Momo mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menggeram marah.

"Apa-apaan kau itu???!!! Sudah jelas kau yang melakukannya!!!!"seru Momo kesal. Rukia terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Momo.

"Oh, maafkan aku… Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya…"ujar Rukia santai sambil tersenyum setengah pada Momo. Momo menggertakkan giginya. Rukia menaruh tangannya di pipi Momo. Momo bergidik saat tangan marmer itu menyentuh kulitnya. Rukia memberikan senyum iba, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _tape recorder_ tua. Kemudian memutarkan suatu rekaman.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar ini????"tanya Rukia sinis. Momo terkejut dan tak percaya.

'Ba..bagaimana bisa ia tahu itu semua???!!!!'batin Momo bingung. Kemudian ia menggeleng. Rukia menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Uuuh, lihatlah dirimu… Menangis setiap hari sampai matamu seperti ini…"ujarnya meremehkan. Momo memejamkan matanya rapat. Kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Yaah.. Meskipun begitu, warna bola matamu itu begitu indah… Aku menyukainya…."puji Rukia sambil mengelus pipi Momo. Momo diam tak membalas.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah ia kuambil????"Tangan Rukia langsung masuk kedalam mata kanan Momo, ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sudah mengunci bola matanya. Lalu Rukia menariknya keluar hingga terputus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKH!!!!!"Momo berteriak kesakitan, ia segera menutupi mata kanannya dengan tangan, menahan darah mengalir deras. Rukia tersenyum padanya, lalu memainkan bola mata Momo dihadapannya.

"Lihat!!! Seperti bandul!!!! Lucu ya!!!!"ujar Rukia. Momo terdiam tak menjawab, ia masih menahan rasa sakit yang berlipat ganda di tubuhnya. Rukia menunjukkan pada Momo bola matanya sendiri.

"Warna coklatnya indah sekali!!! Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya??? Aku kagum padamu!!!"puji Rukia.

"Brengsek!!!!"umpat Momo. Rukia menaruh jarinya di bibir Momo.

"Ups, kau ini perempuan… jangan bicara seperti itu…. Itu tidak baik, lho…"ujar Rukia. Momo terdiam menatapnya dengan matanya yang tersisa. Kemudian ia berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat, mencari-cari kertas didekat meja telepon. Setelah ditemukan, ia segera menulis pesan dengan darah yang mengalir dari jarinya yang terpotong. Rukia menopang dagunya di pundak Momo.

"Wow, kau akan membuat pesan dari darah juga ya… Sama seperti Renji…"ujar Rukia. Momo bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ja…jadi memang benar kau yang membunuhnya!!!!!!???"tanya Momo. Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Kau memang benar-benar kejam!!!!!"ujar Momo. Rukia menjambak rambut Momo, kemudian menyeretnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Di kamar, Rukia memaksa Momo untuk duduk. Setelah itu ia membenturkan kepala Momo ke tembok berkali-kali. Momo terus berteriak kesakitan, tetapi Rukia tetap tidak menghiraukan. Ia tetap membenturkan kepala Momo. Sampai akhirnya sebuah luka lebar menganga di ubun-ubun dan darah mengalir dari dalamnya. Momo sudah tak bergerak, dan tak bernyawa. Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Momo, lalu mendorong tubuh Momo hingga jatuh membentur lantai. Tak ada respon apapun, Rukia mencibir.

"Cih…. Baru sebentar sudah mati… Dasar…."ejek Rukia. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang diambilnya dari Renji. Perlahan ia menusukkannya pada perut Momo dan membuat luka lebar di perutnya. Organ tubuhnya dapat terlihat jelas, Rukia tersenyum berseri-seri melihatnya. Kemudian ia segera mencari-cari lambung dan menariknya hingga putus setelah menemukannya.

* * *

Esok harinya…..

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sedang duduk terdiam di balkon rumah Ishida. Keduanya sedang menikmati angin sepoi yang arahnya datang dari hutan didepan rumah mewah itu.

"Ichigo…"panggil Hitsugaya. Ichigo meliriknya. Hitsugaya memberikan tatapan cemas.

"Aku khawatir… Kalau ada sesuatu dengan Hinamori… Sudah seharian aku pergi meninggalkannya…"ujar Hitsugaya. Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Hinamori pasti akan baik-baik saja…"ujar Ichigo meyakinkan.

**DRAP DRAP**

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan terburu-buru. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang mereka, ternyata itu Uryuu. Ia datang membawa sebuah box cokelat yang sudah terbuka dan menaruhnya dilantai.

"Ini untukmu, Hitsugaya-san…"ujar Uryuu, ekspresinya ketakutan.

"Apa ini???"tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengambil sesuatu yang terbungkus kain putih dari dalam box. Uryuu memberikan ekspresi jijik.

"Ka..kau buka saja sendiri!!! Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya!!!"balas Uryuu. Hitsugaya menatapnya heran, kemudian membuka kain itu perlahan-lahan. Ichigo memperhatikannya dari belakang. Sebuah benda sekeras kristal yang berbentuk seperti isi kacang raksasa dan berwarna merah pucat. Hitsugaya membalikkan benda itu berkali-kali. Alisnya mengerut.

"Benda apa ini???"tanya Hitsugaya. Uryuu tidak menjawab, ia langsung menyambar box itu dan mengeluarkan kotak hadiah kecil berwarna merah _maroon_. Lalu ia menyodorkannya pada Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya menerimanya.

"Buka itu…"suruh Uryuu. Hitsugaya membuka kotak itu, matanya melebar terkejut ketika melihatnya. Lalu melempar kotak tersebut.

"A..ada apa, Toushiro????"tanya Ichigo sambil memungut kotak kecil itu. Hitsugaya menggeleng, otot bibirnya menegang.

"Bo..bola mata siapa itu????!!!!"tanya Hitsugaya ketakutan. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menatap Hitsugaya dan Uryuu secara bergiliran. Kemudian ia membuka kotak itu, dan mengangkat isinya keluar. Sebuah bola mata berwarna coklat _hazel_ yang bersinar bagai kristal merupakan isi dari kotak itu. Hitsugaya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Ichigo menaruh bola mata itu disebelahnya, kemudian ia melihat secarik kertas didalamnya. Ichigo mengambilnya, lalu membuka. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"'Seorang gadis yang berdoa'???? Apa maksudnya???"gumam Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung mengambil pesan itu dari Ichigo.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini, Ishida???"tanya Hitsugaya. Uryuu mencibir kesal.

"Tiba-tiba ini ada didepan rumahku, alamatnya memang tertuju padaku. Tapi isi dari ini bukanlah untukku, kurasa…"ujar Uryuu. Hitsugaya terdiam menatap kertas itu.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya….?"gumam Hitsugaya.

**DRRT DRRT**

"Halo…."Hitsugaya menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Hitsugaya, ini benar-benar gawat!!!!!"ujar seseorang di telepon. Mata Hitsugaya melebar terkejut.

"Ada apa, Aizen??? Suaramu cemas sekali…"ujar Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori…."ujar Aizen. Hitsugaya menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada apa dengan Hinamori????"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori tidak dapat dihubungi sejak kemarin!!!!!!"jawab Aizen. Hitsugaya terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

"A…apa??!!! Bagaimana bisa??!!!"tanya Hitsugaya setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu, padahal tidak ada apa-apa… Operator-nya masih bekerja dengan baik!!!"ujar Aizen.

"Ah, begitu.. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Aizen…"ujar Hitsugaya.

"Sama-sama, aku permisi dulu.."ujar Aizen, kemudian ia memutuskan panggilan.

Hitsugaya menatap bola mata yang ada disebelah Ichigo dengan agak ragu. Mencoba mengenali pemiliknya.

"Halo…??"Ichigo berjalan agak sedikit menjauh dari mereka karena ada seseorang menghubunginya.

'_Coklat itu….'_

"Ma..maaf, apa kau bisa mengulangnya???? Aku tidak mendengar!!!"ucap Ichigo di telepon.

'_Mata Coklat yang bersinar itu…..!!!!'_

"Ka…kau!!!!!"Ichigo tiba-tiba saja menegang. Ia dengan segera menutup telepon dan berjalan kearah Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, kita harus…"

"Hinamori!!!!!! I..itu milik Hinamori!!!!"seru Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Ichigo tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-san???"tanya Uryuu. Hitsugaya langsung menyambar tangan Ichigo dan menariknya pergi.

"Uryuu, aku pinjam mobilmu!!!!"seru Hitsugaya pada Uryuu. Uryuu melemparkan kunci mobilnya, dan Ichigo menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih!!!!"ujar Ichigo.

Mereka langsung naik ke mobil Uryuu dan pergi meninggalkan Rumah Keluarga Ishida.

"Kemana kita????"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi melirik kearahnya.

"Rumahku…."jawabnya singkat. Ichigo melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau berpikiran sama denganku ternyata…"ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya diam tak menjawab.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akirnya mereka tiba di rumah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu dan langsung masuk kedalamnya.

"Jadi, sudah seharian rumah ini tidak dikunci…."ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya terkejut saat melihat tetesan darah didepan kamar Hinamori. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan memasukinya, diikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

"A…apa-apaan ini???!!!!"tanya Ichigo tak percaya. Hitsugaya menghampiri sesuatu yang ada didekat tembok yang sering dipandangi oleh Hinamori setiap hari.

"Kain putih ini…"Hitsugaya melihat kain putih yang menutupi sesuatu itu dan matanya segera mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya berhenti dan tertuju pada salah satu jendela yang tirainya telah sobek. Hitsugaya menarik kain itu perlahan, ia berhenti saat melihat sepasang tangan yang dua jari diantaranya sudah putus terpotong dan seluruh jari yang tersisa dijahit dengan kawat yang berkarat dan sebuak paku yang cukup besar menancap di tengah keduanya. Hitsugaya bergidik melihatnya. Kemudian ia mulai menariknya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat membayangkan siapa yang sedang ia selidiki ini. Ichigo menghampiri Hitsugaya, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melepaskan paku yang menancap dengan sekuat tenaga.

**BRUK**

Sesuatu yang ternyata adalah manusia itu terjatuh. Terlebih lagi, itu adalah Momo. Matanya tertutup, darah mengalir dari salah satu kelopak matanya. Hitsugaya teringat akan sesuatu yang baru ia sadari di rumah keluarga Ishida. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Momo, lalu membuka kelopak mata yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Ditemukannya rongga mata yang sudah kosong.

"Huwa!!!"Hitsugaya terkejut, ia nyaris berteriak. Secara tak sadar tangannya berpindah dan berhenti diatas sesuatu yang keras. Hitsugaya menengok ragu-ragu kearah tangannya, ternyata perut Momo sudah bolong seperti saat Uryuu menembus Mayuri dengan panahnya.

"Hinamori!!!!!!!!!!!"serunya tak percaya sambil menatap kembali wajah gadis yang selalu merelakan apapun itu. Hitsugaya mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinamori. Air matanya yang sedingin es tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Hinamori…. Aku…Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu…."bisik Hitsugaya ditelinga yang sudah tak bisa mendengar lagi itu. Hitsugaya melepaskan reiatsunya, suhu ruangan turun. Tekanan luar biasa dimana-mana.

"To..Toushiro!!!! Hentikan!!!!!! Tenanglah!!!!!!"seru Ichigo. Hitsugaya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau sudah seperti ini…"balas Hitsugaya.

"Ta…tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan???!!! Mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya pun tidak!!!!!!"seru Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung mengembalikan keadaan, ia tertunduk lemas sambil terus menangis. Ichigo menatapnya iba. Tiba-tiba ia meraih sesuatu yang terselip diantara jahitan pada jari Momo.

"I..ini!!!!"ucap Ichigo tak percaya. Hitsugaya menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa???"tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo menatap secarik kertas yang ia kenali tulisannya.

"Ini adalah sobekan pesan yang diberikan Renji untukku."ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya menyipitkan matanya, ia menatap sesuatu dibelakang Ichigo. Kemudian ia membaringkan mayat Momo dan berjalan kebelakang Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"panggil Hitsugaya. Ichigo menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"tanya Ichigo, matanya masih belum lepas dari kertas.

"Apa itu 'Envy'????"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Salah satu dosa dari '7 Dosa Mematikan' yang berarti 'Cemburu' atau 'Iri'."

Kobiritsuita kyosei to mie to ga ren'aigoto ni made kao nozokase  
Hanareyuku te wo tsukamu koto sae hidoku muzukashii koto ni saseta  
Aenakunaru to wa shitteta no ni

The bravado and vanity that you clung onto showed their faces even in your love affairs  
And even grasping your separated hand was made into a very hard thing  
Even though I knew that I can't meet you

* * *

AKU KEJAM!!! NOOO!!!!! TIDAKKK!!!!! *remes-remes bantal*

Momo-chan… Maafkan aku…. Hinamori1909, jangan bantai aku… -sujud sembah-

Soal SMS yang dikirim ke Momo itu, saya lagi belajar bikin laporan berita… (Mengingat pernah dihukum guru Bahasa Indonesia… XDDD)

Shiro… Maaf jika image-mu dihancurkan!!!! –sujud sembah pada HitugayaFG- Maaf yah… MAAF BANGET!!!! *sok melas*

Sumpeh, ini panjang banget… Tadinya berpikiran kalo gak akan melebih 25 halaman, eh ternyata 30 lebih ada…

Black Cat Yoruichi: Emang mereka nggak pernah ngomong satu-sama lain… Tapi mereka lucu kalo sama-sama!!! XDDDD

Cho: Doain aja biar psiko-nya gak makin jadi dan makan korban. XDDDD (Kalopun begitu, yang akan jadi korban pertama saya adalah teman sebangku saya disekolah. :P)

That's it.. Doain biar Cuma chap ini yang rate-nya "M" yah… Doain biar sakit jiwa saya sembuh… -dikemplang-

Review, minna!!!!


	6. Crazy Party 1

**Aka Tsuki **

Disclaimer:

Sacchi: Kuch Kuch Hota he….-Karaokean-

Kubo-sama: -Duduk dengan mulut diselotip dan tangan diikat-

Sacchi: Eh, Shah Rukh Khan. Kamu tau nggak, waktu kecil aku sering nonton film kamu loh.

Kubo-sama: (Inner) GW BUKAN SHAH RUKH KHAN!!!!!

* * *

"Hinamori…."ucap Hitsugaya sambil memandangi sebuah makam yang baru saja dibangun pagi tadi. Ia terus merenung dan meratapi makam milik seseorang yang paling dicintainya tersebut. Ia mengepal tangannya erat; menyesal karena tidak dapat menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya penuh kesedihan.

"_Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to save, nothing to do with the way everything's changed…"_terdengar suara merdu bersenandung. Dan itu menarik perhatian Hitsugaya, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke sumber suara.

Saat ia merasa dirinya cukup dekat dengan suara tersebut, tiba-tiba suara itu mengecil seolah orang yang bersenandung itu menjauh darinya.

"_Lost I feel a little like a child who's lost, a little like, (everything's changed) a lot, I didn't like all of the pain, everything's changed."_. Kali ini orang tersebut menyanyikan bait yang lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.  
'Suara ini…. Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya…'batin Hitsugaya. Ia terus menerus mengejar sumber suara sampai berputar-putar pemakaman berkali-kali. Ia merasa bahwa orang tersebut menyadari kehadirannya, maka ia memutuskan diri untuk menyembunyikan diri dibawah pohon yang rindang agar dapat mengetahui, dengan siapa ia bersama sekarang.

Benar saja. Orang itu menampakkan dirinya, seorang gadis bergaun satin hitam selutut dengan rambut berwarna Ungu kelabu sedang berdiri di depan makam Momo. Gadis itu masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan santai sambil menari-nari mengelilingi makam Momo.

"_Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one who shows no remorse."_Itulah yang ia ucapkan sambil tersenyum memandang batu nisan berukiran unik bertuliskan "Hinamori Momo". Wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena gelapnya malam juga karena wajahnya yang tertutup oleh kain sutra hitam tipis. Hitsugaya terus mengawasinya dari balik pohon. Sampai akhirnya, ada angin yang cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan kain tersebut juga sinar bulan yang menerangi wajahnya yang sepucat mayat. Sinar bulan yang terang benderang terpantul diwajahnya yang bagai marmer dan matanya yang seperti kristal.

'Rukia??!!!!! Bagaimana mungkin???!!!!!!!!'batin Hitsugaya tak percaya. Ia berhenti mengawasi Rukia untuk sementara, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu amat cepat. Ia meremas dada kirinya sambil terus menarik nafas.

"Tenanglah Shiro, ini hanya bohong. Lagipula sekarang langit sudah gelap, kau pasti hanya salah melihat…"bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ketakutan mengalir deras didalam dirinya.

'Aneh, padahal aku menaruh dendam padanya. Kenapa aku malah ketakutan sekali melihatnya saja?? Apakah ini disebabkan oleh aura yang dikeluarkannya, nafsu membunuh yang sangat tinggi, atau apa???'

**Srak**

Tanpa sengaja ia menginjak tumpukan daun kering dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang cukup keras hingga membuat Rukia menoleh kearahnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Tak usah sembunyikan dirimu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Aku sudah lama menyadari kehadiranmu…"ucap Rukia dengan suara melengking, saking tingginya, terasa seolah-olah telinga Hitsugaya ditusuk dengan jarum yang amat sangat tajam. Hitsugaya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat; untuk meredakan sedikit rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Karena ketakutan, ia tidak berani menampakkan diri. Rukia mendengus tak sabaran. Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya sambil berdiri ditempat.

"_Nothing is plain…. nothing can be explained, nothing can be explained…"_Rukia menyanyikannya dengan lembut. Hitsugaya merasakan suara Rukia seolah memeluknya lembut, mengendalikan seluruh tubuhnya, melawan syaraf otaknya yang memberontak. Tanpa disadari, ia keluar dari balik pohon dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Rukia bagai dihipnotis. Tatapannya kosong, tak ada cahaya yang terpantul dari bola matanya. Saat Rukia menyadari kehadiran Hitsugaya yang semakin dekat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hitsugaya, tangannya dibentangkan seolah menerima kehadirannya lalu memeluk Hitsugaya lembut, Rukia bersenandung ditelinga Hitsugaya; membuatnya semakin terpengaruh lebih jauh.

**Crash**

Darah mengalir deras dari balik jaket Hitsugaya, saat ia perlahan menarik untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya, Rukia menahan tangannya. Hitsugaya menatapnya kasar, kemudian menarik tangannya kasar, namun..

**KRAK**

"Urgh!!!!"Hitsugaya meringis pelan ketika tulangnya patah. Sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepas cengkeraman Rukia, ia memikirkan cara untuk selamat dari Rukia dalam keadaan hidup-hidup. Ia terus mendorong Rukia menjauh darinya, tapi Rukia tetap menahannya sampai ia mengangkat sesuatu seperti potongan gading yang terbuat dari batu.

"Diam, atau mati????!!!!!"bisiknya mengancam. Hitsugaya tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap memaksakan diri. Rukia merasa kesal, dan akhirnya ia membanting tubuh Hitsugaya hingga terbentur dengan makam batu dibelakangnya.

Hitsugaya meringis ketika merasakan tulang-tulang punggungnya patah. Ia merangkak mundur, namun terhenti oleh sebuah makam besar yang menghimpitnya dari segala arah, terkecuali didepannya. Hitsugaya berusaha bangun dan berdiri sambil menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Satu tangannya diletakkan diatas makam dibelakangnya untuk dijadikan tumpuan, kemudian ia melompat mundur. Setelah berhasil, ia berlari menjauh dari Rukia. Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum setengah; meremehkan. Dengan mudah ia melompat dan terbang menyusulnya, Hitsugaya yang menyadari hal tersebut semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'Ukh.. Sial, Gigai terkutuk!!!! Hanya bisa membuat langkahku semakin lambat saja!!!!'keluhnya kesal. Ia terus memandang kedepannya, mencari-cari pintu gerbang pemakaman. Namun itu semua sia-sia karena kabut serta kegelapan menutupi itu dari pandangannya.

'Brengsek!!!!! Kenapa malam-malam begini ada kabut????!!!!!'batinnya tak tahan. Ketakutannya terganti menjadi amarah yang meledak-ledak, ia berhenti, Rukia pun begitu. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, kemudian Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya menghadap Rukia sambil memandangnya penuh kemarahan dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menggeram pelan, amat pelan hingga tak mungkin bagi Rukia untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku tak peduli bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan hidup atau tidak, aku sadar kalau aku punya satu hal lain yang harus kulakukan…."ujar Hitsugaya sambil menatap Rukia tajam. Rukia melipat tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya; menunggu Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Membalaskan dendam Hinamori!!!!!"sambungnya.

Hitsugaya melebarkan matanya, tatapannya semakin tajam, amarahnya semakin jadi; terpancar jelas dari mata Turquoise-nya yang menyala-nyala bagai kristal.

"Kukatakan dengan jujur, aku tidak bisa bertindak layaknya shinigami di Karakura ini; karena aku meninggalkan semua senjataku di Seireitei, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah kemampuan Kidou, Bakudou dan Hadou saja. Tapi itupun takkan kugunakan untuk membunuhmu, karena…"Hitsugaya diam dan wajahnya tertunduk. Rukia masih saja terdiam sambil mendengarkannya dengan baik. Setelah sekian detik ia menunggu, Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya. Satu detik kemudian ia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Rukia menghela napasnya walau ia tidak perlu lagipula jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak.

"Huh.. Tak menggunakan Hadou atau apapun, tapi Shunpo."komentarnya. Sebelum ia sempat mencari keberadaan Hitsugaya, Rukia sudah ada dihadapannya, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri; atau melayang tepatnya.

"Ku selesaikan kalimatku, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan menghancurkanmu DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!!!!!!!"serunya sambil berlari kearah Rukia. Rukia memutar bola matanya sambil mencibir kesal.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong tersebut. Sudah ribuan atau bahkan jutaan kali aku mendengarnya, kalau akhirnya kau gagal, apa yang akan kau lakukan???!!!! Lebih baik kau diam saja dan membunuhku dengan tenang…. Kalau kau bisa."ujar Rukia dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

**WUUUUUSH**

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berhenti, ia diam membeku, matanya terpaku pada langit yang tiba-tiba saja tertutup kabut tebal.

"A…ada apa ini????"tanyanya. Rukia diam tak menjawab, membiarkan sang langit 'memunculkannya'. Tak lama kemudian bulan muncul dibalik kumpulan kabut tebal, warnanya merah, semerah darah yang masih segar, cahayanya yang menyebar kepenjuru pemakaman membuat malam terasa seperti alam lain. Mata Rukia menyala-nyala, warnanya tidak lagi ungu, melainkan hitam pekat dan kosong.

"Keadaan, seimbang. Kau menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalmu untuk mengejar dan menghindar, aku menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalku untuk membunuh dan menghancurkanmu hingga berkeping-keping."kata Rukia. Hitsugaya masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, ia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

'Matsumoto pernah mengatakann ini padaku, bulan merah!!!!! Sebuah pertanda buruk!!!!!!'batin Hitsugaya. Rukia mengangguk pelan seolah membaca pikiran Hitsugaya.

"Ya, bulan merah memang sebuah pertanda buruk."ujar Rukia; mengetahui semua isi kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya masih diam membeku walaupun dirinya sudah tidak lagi memikirkan persoalan bulan merah tersebut. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku berniat menunjukkan ini hanya pada Ichigo dan Renji. Tapi, melihat perlawananmu tadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkannya padamu juga. Artinya, aku akan membunuhmu menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku."ucapnya dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Hitsugaya yang berapi-api.

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhmu, tak terpikirkan olehku kalau kau akan memberikan perlawanan. Jadi, mau tak mau ini menjadi sebuah pertarungan; ajang untuk mengadu kekuatan. Siapa yang kalah, dialah yang mati!!!!"kata Rukia. Hitsugaya menyunggingkan senyum setengah, tapi matanya masih menunjukkan kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Silahkan kau mau berkata apasaja, yang penting, kau harus enyah dari pandanganku dan dunia ini!!!!!!"balas Hitsugaya, ia agak membungkukkan tubuhnya; bersiap menyerang Rukia. Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba seluruh permukaan tanah bergetar. Hitsugaya tetap berdiri kokoh, melihatnya Rukia langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Hooh, kukira kau akan langsung saja tumbang seperti Hinamori. Ternyata tidak…. Tentu saja, kau jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya yang lemah, hatimu jauh lebih keras daripada dirinya yang rapuh. Kontras sekali kalian berdua ini…"kata Rukia menghina Momo habis-habisan. Hitsugaya meremas tangannya; panas mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan.

"Jangan menghinanya!!!! Ia lemah karena ia perempuan,seseorang yang mudah sekali tersentuh sama seperti kau!!! Ia menjadi amat menderita karena Aizen-lah yang pertama kali membuatnya seperti itu. Dan setelah itu semua hilang, kematian Matsumoto membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi!!!!!! Aku tahu ia kuat!!!! Dan ia cukup seimbang denganku!!!!"seru Hitsugaya membalas Rukia. Rukia mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya.

"'_Kekuatan adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari hati'_ ucapan dari jutaan orang bodoh yang kupercayai itu memang sangat berpengaruh. Aku tak mau membahasnya lagi, aku ingin segera membunuhmu!!!!!"Rukia langsung terbang kearah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tak mampu bergerak, tubuhnya terdorong oleh kedua tangan Rukia hingga menabrak sebuah patung ditengah pemakaman. Patung yang berbentuk seperti malaikat kematian; berjubah hitam, dan sedang memeluk sabit. Darah mulai mengucur dari hampir seluruh tubuh Hitsugaya, ia diam sesaat; berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersebar. Rukia menarik kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Hitsugaya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Ia menatapnya hanya dalam beberapa detik, kemudian melempar Hitsugaya jauh kembali membentur bebatuan. Malangnya, sebuah stupa kecil yang berat dan terbuat dari batu tersebut terjatuh tepat diatas kaki kanannya hingga meretakkan tulang.

Hitsugaya masih tidak membalas perlakuan Rukia padanya. Rukia berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa, kau tidak membalasku? Bukankah tadi kau sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri? Huh, benar 'kan apa kataku? Cukup sudah kau membual, jangan membuatku terlihat lemah dimatamu."kata Rukia. Ia kembali menarik kerah Hitsugaya, namun kali ini Hitsugaya menariknya balik dan melemparnya kebelakang. Lemparannya gagal karena Rukia dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya diudara. Sesaat ia menggeram marah, kemudian kembali kearah Hitsugaya.

"Oi, Toushiro!!!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, Hitsugaya yang tak mampu untuk berdiri lama-lama pun tersungkur diatas tanah, matanya melirik kesana kemari dan telinga agak bergerak sedikit; mencari sumber suara.

"Ichigo!!!!!!"balasnya dengan suara serak. Mendengar Hitsugaya memanggil Ichigo, Rukia berniat untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak mau membunuh Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf sekali, Hitsugaya-taichou… Aku harus pergi.."ucapnya sambil hilang dalam sekejap.

"Tu..Tunggu!!!! Mau kemana ka−"ucapannya terhenti saat sinar senter yang menyilaukan tak sengaja mengenai matanya. Ternyata itu Ichigo.

"Toushiro!!!!!"seru Ichigo sambil menghampirinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya, kemudian membopongnya. Hitsugaya mengerang kesakitan saat Ichigo tak sengaja melepas pegangannya dan membiarkan Hitsugaya berjalan sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa??!!!"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Tulang kaki kananku retak tertimpa stupa makam pendeta."jawab Hitsugaya. Ichigo melihatnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya; keheranan.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya???? Kau bisa babak belur seperti ini…"tanya Ichigo sambil melihat Hitsugaya dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Aku diserang."jawab Hitsugaya singkat, tapi penuh kebencian.

"Oleh siapa???"

Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Akan kujelaskan padamu nanti. Kita harus segera pergi da− Akh!!!!"Hitsugaya meringis kesakitan. Ichigo menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi wajah Hitsugaya, dilihatnya wajah Hitsugaya yang sebagian besar sudah tertutup darah, kulitnya memucat, suhunya menurun.

'Ini gawat, aku harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit sebelum ia mati kehabisan darah!'pikir Ichigo. Ia meletakkan Hitsugaya dipunggungnya, tangannya memegangi kakinya agar tidak terjatuh, kedua tangan Hitsugaya mengapit leher Ichigo. Hitsugaya bersender pada kepala Ichigo; bagai menggendong adiknya sendiri.

"Ichigo, aku merasa amat pusing. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa sekarang ini…"ucapan Hitsugaya tiba-tiba melantur dan kacau.

"Sudahlah, kita harus segera ke mobil."

* * *

Ryuuken meletakkan stetoskopnya disebelah Hitsugaya. Ia menghela napas sebentar setelah memanggil beberapa perawat untuk mengobati Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, ia mengalami keretakan tulang di beberapa tempat yang menyebabkan ia tak dapat bergerak dengan baik, apalagi berjalan. Maka ia harus menggunakan kursi roda, aku tidak mau ia memakai alat selain itu karena kedua tangannya patah dan kami terpaksa memasangkan gips padanya. Sebenarnya…ada apa dengannya???"tanya Ryuuken setelah menjelaskan keadaan Hitsugaya. Ichigo menatapnya bingung dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sewaktu aku menemukannya ia sudah dalam keadaan tersungkur dan bersimbah darah."jawab Ichigo. Ryuuken terdiam sebentar; mencerna kata-kata Ichigo. Kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"tanya Ryuuken sambil berkonsentrasi membaca catatan hasil _X-Ray_ yang dijalani Hitsugaya tadi.

"Mungkin ini agak terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi aku menemukannya di pemakaman kota."jawab Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ryuuken berhenti membaca catatannya sebentar, kemudian melirik Ichigo.

"Oh, kurasa perasaan _shock_ menguasainya hingga hal tersebut mempengaruhi penglihatannya dan membuatnya membentur atau terbentur banyak benda keras."ujar Ryuuken setelah mendengar Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

Ryuuken telah selesai membaca catatannya, ia meletakkannya di meja.

"Ia harus dirawat disini untuk pemulihan tahap awal selama 3 hari."kata Ryuuken. Ichigo terdiam sebentar, Ryuuken masih menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang diharuskan."balasnya. Ryuuken memanggil beberapa asistennya untuk membawa Hitsugaya pergi, setelah itu tinggallah mereka berdua didalam ruangan.

"Ano, Kurosaki. Apa kau masih ingat soal Hirako Shinji???"tanya Ryuuken sambil meletakkan tangannya ditengkuk. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Begini, ia baru-baru ini membangun sebuah museum seni bersama seorang seniman bernama Juushiro Ukitake. Dan mereka menitipkan ini padaku…"Ryuuken memberikan dua lembar kertas berwarna netral dengan pita emas yang mengikatnya, Ichigo meraihnya, kemudian menatap Ryuuken seolah bertanya; apa ini?

"Undangan sekaligus tiket masuk untukmu dan Hitsugaya. Ia ingin kalian ikut hadir meramaikan _grand opening_-nya bulan depan nanti."jelas Ryuuken sambil tersenyum ramah, Ichigo membalasnya; berterima kasih padanya karena Ryuuken mau menyampaikannya.

Salah seorang asisten lelaki Ryuuken datang dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Ryuuken begitu pelan sehingga hanya terlihat mulutnya saja yang bergerak. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya; mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Setelah sekian menit menunggu, Ryuuken menyuruh orang itu pergi.

"Ada apa???"tanya Ichigo pada Ryuuken. Ryuuken menggeleng.

"Tak ada apa-apa."jawabnya singkat. Ichigo kembali teringat akan keadaan Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana dengan Toushiro???!!!"tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak pada Ryuuken. Ryuuken menutup sebelah telinganya; sedikit pengang akibat Ichigo barusan.

"Ups, ma..maaf.."ucap Ichigo sambil agak mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan; meminta maaf atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Ryuuken mengangkat bahunya seolah mengatakan "Kau cari saja dia sendiri". Ichigo menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudku, ia ada di ujung lorong sana."ujar Ryuuken sambil menunjuk kebelakangnya dengan ibu jarinya. Ichigo mengangguk padanya; berterima kasih. Setelah itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Hitsugaya, ditemukannya Hitsugaya sedang menghadap kearah jendela di sebelahnya.

"Toushiro…"panggil Ichigo pelan. Hitsugaya berbalik kearahnya dengan hati-hati, ia mengerutkan alisnya menatap Ichigo tajam. Ichigo datang menghampirinya, menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hitsugaya; memeriksa suhu. Dan suhunya telah kembali normal.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu???"tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian mengambil napas.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja???"

"Aku rasa tubuhku sudah benar-benar hancur, aku tidak merasa tubuhku ini terbentuk. Sungguh lemah dan tidak berdaya bagaikan kupu-kupu yang rapuh."sambung Hitsugaya. Ichigo diam tidak membalas, pikirannya tertuju ke sebuah hal penting yang telah ditunggunya sejak lama.

"Toushiro, apa yang tadi mau kau bicarakan???"tanya Ichigo. Pertanyaannya membuat keadaan semakin hening.

"Apa… Kau tidak mau menjelaskannya? Kalau begitu, tak apa."ujar Ichigo, ekspresinya agak kecewa. Hitsugaya menggeleng padanya.

"Bukan…. Bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku khawatir kau takkan mempercayaiku."ucap Hitsugaya ragu-ragu. Ichigo meremas selimut Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, katakan saja. Biar aku sendiri yang memutuskan apakah itu pantas kupercayai atau tidak."ucap Ichigo percaya diri. Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya sesaat, setelah itu membukanya lagi.

"Terserah, aku tak tanggung segala gangguan mental yang akan terjadi."balas Hitsugaya, Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku diserang oleh Rukia."ucap Hitsugaya singkat, namun kata-katanya itu tak mampu membuat Ichigo percaya. Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jangan bercanda!!!!! Aku memang pernah berpikiran sama denganmu; kalau Rukia hidup lagi. Tapi, aku telah menyadari kalau itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin!!!!! Tolonglah, apa kau mengalami gegar otak??!!!!"balas Ichigo. Hitsugaya membalas perkataannya dengan menatapnya tajam, mulutnya mengerucut.

"Aku telah berkata yang sebenarnya, dan aku bersumpah tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun didalamnya!"balas Hitsugaya singkat.

Hyuuuu

Terasa angin berhembus membelai pipi Hitsugaya yang terbungkus perban. Hitsugaya merasa curiga akan hembusan angin barusan, masalahnya semua jendela tertutup, dan angin yang dikeluarkan oleh AC datang dari arah berlawanan. Ia tahu kalau ada _seseorang_ selain ia dan Ichigo dikamar tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kau lebih baik istirahat dulu. Tidak baik jika kau meledakkan emosimu hanya untuk berdebat denganku setelah kau diobati. Beristirahatlah, aku mau membeli makanan di luar sebentar."ujar Ichigo. Kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

Hitsugaya termenung sesaat, memang Ichigo telah keluar, tapi ia masih tidak 'sendiri', _seseorang_ masih ada bersamanya. Ia melirik kesana kemari, kemudian memejamkan matanya; mencoba mencari letak_nya_ dengan merasakan perbedaan _reiatsu_. Matanya terbuka dan memandang lurus tepat kedepannya. Terlihat bayang-bayang seseorang samar.

"Tak usah begitu, tunjukkan saja dirimu!"suruh Hitsugaya kasar. _Orang_ itu menampakkan diri.

"Hahaha… Aku ketahuan…"ujarnya. Hitsugaya menatapnya tajam dan dalam. _Orang _itu berhenti tertawa, kemudian balas memandangnya tajam.

"Apa urusanmu kemari, Rukia???!!! Mau membunuhku?"tanya Hitsugaya setengah berteriak, membuat suaranya bergema dan terngiang kembali ditelinganya sendiri. Rukia terkekeh pelan, kemudian bertolak pinggang.

"Akh!!! Tadinya aku mau begitu, tapi beruntunglah Ichigo dengan baik hati mau menghentikan ocehanmu sebelum membocorkan semuanya."jawab Rukia dengan nada agak kesal karena semua 'rahasia'nya nyaris terbongkar.

"Itu bukan sebuah rahasia!!! Ichigo dan yang lain harus mengetahuinya!!!"balas Hitsugaya. Rukia yang tidak menapakkan kakinya diatas lantai tersebut langsung berpindah cepat hingga wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Hitsugaya.

"Oh ya, keras kepala sekali sikapmu ini. Tahu akan begini jadinya, harusnya aku membunuhmu sekarang juga."ancam Rukia. Ia menekan gips kakinya hingga retak dan hancur, tulangnya benar-benar hancur, darah mengalir deras dari kakinya, beberapa serpihan tulangnya terlempar keluar dan mengotori tempat tidurnya.

"Uargh!!!! Hentikan!!!!!"seru Hitsugaya. Rukia meliriknya, tangannya dipindahkan ke leher Hitsugaya. Kemudian mencekiknya, Hitsugaya termegap-megap; kesulitan bernafas. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran, menuju lehernya yang tercekik. Jari-jarinya menyusup kedalam cengkeraman Rukia.

"Tamatlah sudah riwayatmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro…."bisik Rukia.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**To**

**Chap 7**

* * *

Once again, I've stopped at the most thrilling part. Hahahaha!!! Thrilling part my ass!!! XDDDD

Sebenarnya ini chap udah lama ditulis, sekitar bulan Juni lah. *dihajar*

Dikarenakan rasa malas, jadinya ditulis segini dulu dan disambung ke chap berikutnya. Khusus chap ini rate-nya balik jadi T lagi, chap 7 nanti bakal saya ganti jadi M lagi. Hohohoho..

If you've read it, there's no way you won't give it a review ryt? Go click the **'review' **button dow there then!!!! XDDDD


End file.
